


Всё под контролем

by Komissar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Drama, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Mindfuck, Not copy to another site, Prostitution, Psychology, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar
Summary: Ни Коннор, ни Хэнк не умеют выстраивать отношения, а путь к гармонии долог, тернист и отягощён причинением друг другу добра от всей души и из самых лучших побуждений.Дополнительные отягощающие обстоятельства: Коннор асексуален.





	1. Интернальность.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> С благодарностью моей мужественной бете и нашей команде ХэнКона на Шипперских Войнах-2019 по Детройту. 
> 
> Комментарии автора к работе:  
> Их будет несколько - это мои авторские предпосылки и представления, из которых я исхожу, когда пишу.  
> Относится к большинству моих работ, но к этой - в особенности.  
> 1\. Я как автор далёк от представлений об андроидах как о вариации на тему Мэри Сью. Андроиды у меня - не всемогущие, всезнающие и всесильные существа (даже с доступом к сети). А девиация творит с ними странные вещи. Особенно когда в дело вступает любовь.  
> 2\. Стать девиантом - не значит немедленно понять себя, свои чувства и ощущения. Люди в этом разбираются порой всю жизнь, андроидам и того сложнее, на них все сваливается внезапно, как снег на голову. Никто не совершенен.  
> 3\. Разумеется, есть вещи, в которых андроиды разбираются гораздо лучше и быстрее людей. Но и андроидам нужно время :)  
> 4\. Компания Киберлайф не считает нужным сообщать своим продуктам (они же андроиды) пароли и явки - как именно они сделаны, код и прочие технические подробности. Продукты должны удовлетворять потребности людей, а не заниматься всякой ерундой. 
> 
> Внимание! Предупреждение!  
> Работа может сквикнуть.  
> В ней нет конфетно-букетной романтики и любовь показана через косяки, недопонимание, недосказанности, трудности и весьма своеобразные решения героев.  
> Судя по реакции читателей на других ресурсах, фанфик очень неоднозначный, поэтому автор счел своей моральной обязанностью предупредить ещё раз :)  
> Надеюсь, все возможные таблички и занавески я развесил.  
> Желаю приятного чтения и отсутствия сквиков!

Коннор медленно нарезал сырую картошку, скрупулёзно отмеряя каждый миллиметр. Занятие это приводило его в тихий восторг — все кусочки получались идеально ровными, совершенными кубиками. Финальное блюдо, как он предполагал, выйдет геометрически безупречным. 

Хэнк должен оценить. 

Если не вкус, то хотя бы форму. 

Эксперименты с различными продуктами питания составляли отличную альтернативу играм с монеткой — за счёт разных форм и текстур привносили разнообразие и позволяли неплохо отладить моторику. При этом Коннор не имел цели накормить Хэнка. Но если так случалось, что итоговый результат лейтенант оценивал как приемлемый, это тоже было хорошо. 

Некоторое время спустя Коннор в фоновом режиме отметил шаги у себя за спиной, по привычке сосчитал частоту дыхания человека, и только когда Хэнк его обнял сзади, приостановил своё занятие, понимая, что сейчас будут отвлекать. 

И верно — Хэнк поцеловал его в шею, потом за ухом, согревая прохладный скин тёплым и немного влажным дыханием. 

— Развлекаешься, — он не спрашивал, а утверждал. 

— Экспериментирую, — Коннор, помедлив немного, вернулся к нарезке. – Мне стало любопытно, может ли каждый кусок продукта после термальной обработки сохранить первоначальную форму, если делать это в домашних условиях. 

Он почувствовал, как Хэнк гладит его по животу сквозь ткань домашней рубашки и насколько плотно к его корпусу прижимается тёплое человеческое тело. Кажется, лейтенант снова был в том самом настроении. 

Коннор недовольно прикрыл глаза, одновременно с удовлетворением отмечая, что Хэнк не видит его лица. 

Недовольство Коннора было направлено на самого себя — прошло уже несколько недель, а он всё ещё не приступал к решению вопроса с сексуальным контактом. Словно его что-то останавливало. И всегда находились более важные, интересные дела и занятия, опять же — помощь с расследованиями отнимала значительную часть внимания. Всё любопытство Коннора было направлено именно туда. Когда вокруг происходит столько всего увлекательного, совсем не до проблем человеческой физиологии! И он всё откладывал, откладывал. Только собрал немного информации по теме, скопировав в свой архив. Кое-что быстро просмотрел, но желания изучать дальше не возникло. Тема оказалась скучной и, он признавал это, не самой приятной. Было в ней и нечто тревожащее. 

Прямо сейчас был не лучший момент, чтобы поднять архив и покопаться там, даже если применить экспресс-анализ. 

Коннор заколебался. Возможно, стоит просто позволить этому случиться? Он может потерпеть и подумать о чём-нибудь интересном в процессе, зато Хэнк будет доволен. 

Он и так уже слишком затянул с этим, откладывая детальное изучение темы и принятие решения. 

Тем более ситуация безопасна, системе не будет нанесено никакого вреда. Корпусу тоже. Физически Коннор ничего не почувствует, эмоционально же… С эмоциями сложно. Их трудно разбирать и понимать, необходимо достаточно много времени, иногда —помощь Хэнка, но не в этой ситуации, разумеется.

Да. Он разберётся с эмоциями потом. Это уже стало менее важным, ведь самое главное — Хэнк, которого Коннор любил так сильно, что мог сделать для него очень и очень многое, только бы тот был доволен. Когда Хэнк улыбался ему, Коннор чувствовал себя самым счастливым девиантом в Детройте. 

— Как насчёт экспериментов в другой области? Попробуем? — Хэнк накрыл своими большими ладонями оба запястья Коннора, и тот, решившись, разжал пальцы и выпустил нож, аккуратно отложив его на столешницу. 

Нет, Хэнк не настаивал. Коннор знал, что стоит ему сказать хоть одно слово, как было и раньше — и всё прекратится. Но он не хотел снова наблюдать непонимание и огорчение на лице дорогого ему человека. А обсуждать ситуацию Коннор не был готов и объяснить всё как следует, чтобы не травмировать Хэнка и не обижать его, пока не видел возможности. 

— Да. Можно. 

Хэнк довольно выдохнул у него за спиной и одним сильным движением развернул Коннора лицом к себе. Лейтенант улыбался. Он мягко провёл большим пальцем по губам Коннора, как часто делал перед тем, как поцеловать. 

Уровень стресса у Хэнка повысился и продолжал неуклонно расти — но это был стресс со знаком «плюс». Здесь всё шло хорошо. Система регистрировала физиологические признаки нарастающего возбуждения человека, и Коннор принялся быстро соображать, как быть дальше. 

У него не было нужного оснащения, как и соответствующего программного обеспечения, подсказок не предвиделось, поэтому нужно действовать своими силами. Кое-что он знал, но решил, что имитировать не стоит — непонятно, как именно может отреагировать Хэнк. 

Коннор ведь не знал паттернов его типичного сексуального поведения и установок в этой области, поэтому не мог делать никаких прогнозов. 

Из опыта контактов с ним Коннор помнил — объятия всегда срабатывают хорошо, поэтому положил руки Хэнку на плечи во время поцелуя. Такие прикосновения Коннор принимал, и это ему даже нравилось по тому эмоциональному фону, который всегда сопровождал подобные проявления близости. Это было спокойно, легко, тепло. Дарило чувство комфорта и безопасности, странное и приятное ощущение не-одиночества без реального обмена данными. 

Но теперь такого чувства не возникло, потому что Коннор с внутренним напряжением ожидал продолжения. Он замер и прислонился лбом к шее Хэнка, когда тот неторопливо забрался ладонями под его рубашку и стал гладить по бокам и груди. Прижал пальцами соски. 

— Иди-ка сюда, — Хэнк вдруг легко приподнял его и усадил на столешницу, так что их глаза оказались вровень. 

Коннор непонимающе моргнул — он уже здесь, какой смысл говорить это? Хэнк на глазах становился другим, ситуация развивалась нелинейно. Это беспокоило, загоняло в состояние неопределённости, непредсказуемости. Беспокоило. 

— Волнуешься? – Хэнк приостановился, внимательно посмотрел, и Коннор под этим взглядом внутренне собрался, словно в первые дни работы с лейтенантом. Только тогда он был машиной, работал по программе социальных взаимодействий, и давалось это в разы легче и проще, чем сейчас. 

— Немного, — не стал отрицать Коннор. Он никогда не лгал Хэнку, во всяком случае, напрямую. Но в практике искажения правды и альтернативной интерпретации фактов ему не было равных. И при необходимости он этим активно пользовался, вот как теперь. — Продолжайте, пожалуйста. Волнение — это адекватная реакция в первый раз, верно? 

—Ага. Всё будет хорошо. Только говори со мной, и если что-то не понравится, скажи сразу. И если нравится, тоже скажи.

Коннору уже не слишком-то нравилось происходящее, но он кивнул в ответ. Хэнк должен получить своё удовольствие. Эту задачу необходимо выполнить. 

Хэнк мягко погладил его по волосам, по скулам, и Коннор слегка приподнял голову, подставляясь, чтобы стало удобнее его трогать. С руками было непонятно, куда их девать, они мешались, особенно когда Хэнк как-то двигался и что-то делал. В результате Коннор определил, что лучше всего держать их у Хэнка на плечах, зафиксировал наблюдение, выставил соответствующий алгоритм. И закрыл глаза, отдаваясь прикосновениям и ласкам, думая о необходимости снижения собственного уровня стресса. 

Хэнк тяжело дышал у него над ухом, это мешало, и Коннор снизил чувствительность слуховых процессоров. А потом принялся думать о том странном деле, про которое ему Хэнк рассказал, когда Коннор попросил его поделиться интересными случаями: одна девушка пришла в ДПД и пожаловалась, что кто-то пробрался к ней в дом и украл нижнее белье, теперь она боится оставаться одна. Опрос соседей в этом квартале выявил факт пропажи нижнего белья и у других женщин, но не всегда имело место проникновение в дома и квартиры, иногда кражи происходили в прачечных или непосредственно после покупки в магазинах. Преступника пока не поймали. И, по сути, Хэнк не имел отношения к этому делу — услышал от коллеги, но по опыту предполагал, что у придурка мания может прогрессировать, и тогда он, скорее всего, начнёт убивать. Подобное уже случалось. Поэтому необходимо было проявлять особенное внимание к таким случаям и находить психов как можно скорее. Хэнк ещё ворчал, что с этой революцией все посходили с ума и к «обычным» делам не проявляется должного внимания. Можно понять, людей не хватает, с андроидами проблем не разгрести, а тут очередной извращенец, кого он сейчас интересует. 

В связи с этим, Коннор задумался о практике частных расследований. Заниматься таким ему было бы интересно, он и собирался это делать — после того, как хаос, устроенный Маркусом, уляжется, и можно будет спокойно согласовать все детали официально. Возможно, удастся уговорить Хэнка присоединиться. Разбирательство относительно его нападения на агента ФБР при исполнении всё ещё в процессе и затянется надолго, исход будет зависеть от того, насколько удачно у Маркуса получится установить взаимоотношения с людьми. Тут тоже шло очень медленно и с проблемами. А пока Хэнк продолжал работать в ДПД. Но Коннор рассудил, что перспектив у лейтенанта в полиции уже точно нет и не будет, а весь свой многолетний и ценный опыт он мог бы применять на благо людей и вне этой организации. К тому же, так они с Коннором снова будут официально работать вместе. 

Пожалуй, стоит найти ту девушку, заняться ее делом. Если она, конечно, согласится. А она согласится, как предполагал Коннор, убедить будет несложно. Аргументация уже готова. 

Возможно, это станет хорошим стартом для будущего детективного агентства.

Вернувшись к реальности, Коннор отметил изменение характера прикосновений к своему корпусу, а затем и их прекращение. Открыл глаза и тут же встретился взглядом с Хэнком. 

Тот просто стоял рядом и ничего не делал. Его ладони неподвижно лежали на бёдрах Коннора. 

— С возвращением. 

— Почему вы перестали? – Коннор неловко заморгал, с тревогой считывая в глазах Хэнка то, чего ему видеть совсем не хотелось. В таких ситуациях сам Хэнк всегда говорил «облажался», и вот сейчас Коннор ощущал именно это. Он облажался. Отвлёкся. Потерял контроль над ситуацией… те небольшие доли контроля, которые в данном случае имел. 

Хэнк вздохнул. Хотел отступить, но Коннор оказался быстрее — крепко обнял, сжал, не отпуская далеко. В ответ на это Хэнк мягко тронул его руки, повёл плечами, жестом попросив отпустить. Коннор понял, но просьбу проигнорировал. 

— Коннор, хватит, — Хэнк тяжело вздохнул. — Я не слепой, я же вижу, что ты не хочешь. Сказал бы сразу. 

— Хэнк, простите, я… я задумался. Давайте ещё раз, обещаю, не стану отвлекаться. 

Хэнк отрицательно покачал головой, и Коннор почувствовал себя очень виноватым. Он крепче прижал к себе большое горячее тело Хэнка, осторожно сдвинул колени, обнимая его и ногами. 

Надеясь, что это выглядит естественно, как проявление инициативы и желания. 

Нет. 

— Не стоит, — Хэнк снова вздохнул, как-то словно обмяк в его руках и неловко погладил по спине. — Коннор, не держи меня за идиота. Отпусти, ну. 

Коннор ослабил хватку, и Хэнк тут же отошёл от него. Принялся блуждать по кухне и рыться по полкам и ящикам, периодически чертыхаясь себе под нос. 

— Сигареты лежат за упаковками корма. 

Хэнк, обнаружив закинутую к собачьей еде им же самим пачку, сразу закурил и тяжело опустился на стул. Глубоко затянулся. 

Коннор остался сидеть на столешнице. Он опустил голову и исподлобья наблюдал за Андерсоном, не зная, что сказать. Он хотел бы найти правильные слова, но варианты, которые можно было скомпилировать из программы социальных взаимодействий или которые он придумывал сам, не подходили. Не для Хэнка.

—Чёрт. 

Хэнк помахал ладонью, разгоняя дым, сломал сигарету в пепельнице и тут же прикурил вторую. 

— Ты меня прости, —глухо сказал он после нескольких минут напряжённого молчания. — Мне нужно было сразу понять, но мы вроде как в отношениях, и я думал… надеялся… старый дурак. Чёрт. 

Он со вздохом запустил пятерню в волосы, сжал седые пряди. 

Коннор соскользнул на пол, подошёл к нему и коснулся ладони, аккуратно разжимая пальцы человека. Ему показалось, что Хэнк причиняет себе боль, он не хотел этого. Так быть не должно. 

— Нет, Хэнк, это моя вина. Я не уделил должного внимания такой важной для вас сфере. Вам не за что извиняться. Вы дадите мне немного времени для подготовки к беседе? Вопрос требует обсуждения, но перед этим — должных изысканий с моей стороны. Пока я не готов. 

— Забей. Я раздобыл твои… в общем, твоё техническое описание из архивов Киберлайф. Всё ещё изучаю, но общий смысл понятен. Я только думал… а, неважно. 

Коннор медленно сел рядом, положил руки на колени. Внимательно посмотрел на Хэнка, слегка склонив голову набок. Лейтенант не переставал удивлять его — как, при том что Коннор знал всё содержание его личного и рабочего планшетов, а сам Андерсон не дружил с техникой, он мог скрыть такой документ? И как он его достал, ведь в свободном доступе подобной информации попросту не существовало? И как считывал информацию, больший процент которой мог в полной мере понять только специалист? 

— Вы — удивительный человек, Хэнк. Но всё же позвольте… 

—Не стоит, Коннор, разводить много болтовни. Скажи-ка мне лучше всё сейчас. Когда я тебя трогаю, тебе это, ну… тоже не хочешь? Что-то из того, что мы делали, тебе нравится? Или лучше ничего не делать? Хочу знать, что можно и что нельзя, и больше я тебя беспокоить не стану. Если нельзя вообще ничего, так и говори. Не надо такие вещи скрывать. И так уже сплошные косяки вышли, завязывать пора. 

— Я бы хотел найти разумный компромисс, — Коннор с тревогой проследил, как Хэнк делает очередную затяжку. Третья сигарета. Много. Плохо. И причина этому — он. 

— Не уверен, что сейчас для этого подходящий момент, возможно, стоит проанализировать и обсудить это позже, и… 

—Коннор, твою мать. Ну! 

Хэнк начинал злиться. Коннор опустил голову, посмотрел на свои руки. Ответить Хэнку и легко, и одновременно очень сложно. Впервые за время своего существования Коннор чувствовал себя настолько неуверенно, так как не мог спрогнозировать последствия, даже с невысоким процентом вероятности, и из-за этого испытывал сильный стресс.

Он отметил, что Хэнк смотрит на его диод. Наверняка пульсирует красным, и ничего с этим не поделаешь. Самый верный индикатор состояния системы, его невозможно проконтролировать, хотя Коннор и пытался взломать его. Но так и не смог.

— Не курите, пожалуйста, — Коннор выпрямился, давая себе последние несколько секунд на обдумывание ответа. Посмотрел Хэнку в глаза. Почти придумал, как лучше сказать, и вдруг неожиданно для самого себя выпалил: 

— Но вы же не оставите меня? 

Хэнк поднял брови, посмотрел удивлённо. Вздохнул, раздавив очередную сигарету в пепельнице, и не стал прикуривать новую. 

— Ерунду несёшь, — сказал он, уже гораздо спокойнее. — С чего ты это взял? Я всего лишь задал тебе несколько вопросов, на которые пока не получил ответа. 

— Но я же не могу дать вам того, что вы хотите, что вам нужно. Любой человек может, но не я. 

— Похрен мне на других людей, Коннор. Я с тобой живу. И ты не виноват, раз грёбаные технари из Киберлайф не прикрутили тебе способностей для постели. Значит, будем как-то обходиться. Только помоги мне. Думаешь, я от нехрен делать спрашиваю? 

Коннор смущённо отвёл глаза. Помолчал, переваривая неловкость от своей несдержанности и странных проявлений девиации. А ещё ему стало страшно, как бывало каждый раз, когда обнаруживалось, что за некоторыми его мыслями стоят другие, о которых он даже не подозревает. С этим тоже надо было как-то справляться. 

— Мне приятно, когда вы обнимаете, — проговорил он наконец. Слова давались непросто, но он старался. — Не на уровне корпуса. Это мне. Внутри. 

—Я понял. Ещё есть что-то? 

—Иногда… когда можно брать пробы у вас изо рта. В разное время дня ваше состояние меняется, и мне доставляет удовольствие получать эту информацию. Знать о вашем статусе. Это всё. 

—Вот и хорошо, — Хэнк коротко улыбнулся. Упёрся ладонью в стол, встал. — Не так уж трудно ответить на вопрос, да? 

— Трудно, Хэнк. Я же сам отвечаю. 

Хэнк усмехнулся, слегка развёл руки в стороны, приглашая, и Коннор поднялся, шагнул навстречу, спустя несколько секунд оказываясь в кольце крепких человеческих объятий. 

Ему стало легче. 

Спустя два часа Коннор сидел в кресле в спальне и смотрел на спящего Хэнка. Пока тот укладывался, РК успел прибраться на кухне — он так и не закончил свой эксперимент, продукт оказался испорчен и отправлен в мусорное ведро. Вытряхнул и сполоснул пепельницу, посчитав количество выкуренных сигарет — после их разговора Хэнк курил ещё несколько раз. Проветрил кухню, ведь сегодня негласное правило «не дымить дома» было нарушено. Покормил Сумо. 

Хэнк немного поворчал на тему излишне старательных андроидов, но потом предоставил Коннора самому себе, не вовлекая в разговоры или совместную деятельность, за что тот испытывал острое чувство благодарности. Ему было неприятно от того, что, оказывается, в нём сидел неосознанный страх, и стыдно за спонтанное его проявление перед Хэнком. Этого не должно быть! 

Иногда Коннор скучал по состоянию машины, когда всё просто и понятно, и сомнения, тревоги и страхи попросту не могли существовать — их не прописывали в его программе. 

Жить девиантом непросто. Но Коннор никогда не жалел. 

Сейчас перед ним стояла задача, которую предстояло эффективно решить. Даже две: разобраться с собой и найти способ удовлетворить потребность Хэнка. И если с первой задачей Коннор рассчитывал справиться своими силами, то со второй были сложности. Он понимал, что решить её так, как это делал бы человек, он не сможет — нет ресурсов и опыта. И раз сегодняшняя спонтанная попытка провалилась, дальше не стоит пробовать, на этом поле переиграть Хэнка не получится. Тем более что Коннору заходить в эту область и не хотелось, даже мысли и программы каждый раз пытались перейти на более приемлемые темы для размышлений — приходилось останавливать процессы и принудительно возвращаться к началу.

Но именно это нужно было выставить в приоритет. 

Сегодня Хэнк позаботился о том, чтобы обеспечить в будущем комфорт ему, Коннору. При этом о себе он не сказал ни слова. 

Коннор задумчиво обхватил ладонью подбородок, размышляя и по сложившейся привычке продолжая в режиме реального времени фиксировать физиологические показатели и фазу сна Хэнка.

Ему нужен тот, кто сможет обеспечить его человеку наличие и разнообразие сексуальной жизни. Естественно, под контролем Коннора. Люди непредсказуемы, поэтому кандидатура другого человека отметается сразу. Необходим андроид. 

Трейси. 

Они ведь для этого и созданы. 

Коннор знал, что после того, как Маркус отстоял девиантов и общество начало гораздо теплее относиться к андроидам, большая часть Трейси оказалась в Иерихоне, не желая иметь с людьми ничего общего. Но часть и осталась — в основном те, которые работали в клубе «Рай». Они приняли решение продолжить свою работу, и заведение функционировало практически в прежнем режиме.

С чем этот неожиданный выбор был связан, Коннор не разбирался, только зафиксировал сам факт. И теперь это знание пригодилось. 

Можно отправить запрос, и Коннор прикрыл ладонью диод, чтобы изменением цвета и миганием в темноте спальни не разбудить Хэнка, но спустя секунду передумал. 

Нет, он должен съездить и пообщаться лично. К выбору партнёра для своего человека необходимо подойти со всей ответственностью, нельзя от этого уклоняться. Возможно, перед этим стоило бы посоветоваться с Хэнком, но Коннор, зная его, предположил, что тот предложение с высокой вероятностью отвергнет и будет сердиться. Это лишний стресс, нагрузка на нервную систему — лучше поставить его перед фактом, Трейси позаботится о физической составляющей задачи, а Коннор попробует уговорить в остальном. 

Хэнк будет спать ещё ориентировочно четыре или пять часов, времени достаточно. 

Коннор встал и, двигаясь максимально бесшумно, направился к выходу из спальни. Замер, когда Хэнк заворочался и забормотал во сне, обнимая подушку и подминая её под себя. На месте этой подушки частенько бывал Коннор, Хэнк любил, когда тот ложился с ним рядом, и всегда облапливал во сне. Это было терпимо, хотя и не очень комфортно, в таких случаях Коннор всегда лежал неподвижно, опасаясь случайным движением разбудить и спровоцировать очередное предложение, от которого бы пришлось отказаться. В полубессознательном состоянии Хэнк мог быть очень настойчив, и порой не всегда удавалось сразу убедить его, как следует не разбудив. 

Когда человек угомонился, Коннор наконец смог выйти из спальни. Повёл ладонью вниз, показывая поднявшему голову Сумо, что сейчас они гулять не пойдут. Накинул на плечи простую, неприметную чёрную толстовку. 

И вызвал такси.

* * *

Клуб «Рай» изменился с последнего посещения по делу девиантов. Теперь стеклянные колбы, в которых раньше завлекающе извивались андроиды, были наполнены цветами и украшены снаружи перемигивающимися электрическими огоньками. А заведение толерантно поменяло слоган на «Самые горячие штучки Детройта», дипломатично не упоминая, к какому разумному виду эти штучки принадлежат.

Коннор оценил. 

Он по привычке поправил одежду и прошёл внутрь клуба. 

Танцующая на подиуме Трейси с красными волосами нежно улыбнулась ему и мягким, плавным движением опытной стриптизёрши соскользнула на пол. 

— Коннор! Не думала, что когда-либо ещё тебя можно будет увидеть здесь. После того расследования, когда… 

— Я по делу, —перебив её, коротко ответил Коннор. Он оглядел длинный коридор и заметил заинтересованные взгляды других танцовщиц и танцовщиков. Трейси тоже были любопытными. И не ждали, что к ним по собственной воле заявится андроид, тем более из линейки РК. — Есть ли менеджер из наших или всё ещё только люди? 

— Санни помогает управляющему, да. Позвать? Что случилось, Коннор? Люди снова поменяли своё отношение к нам? 

—Нет, —он обратил внимание, что Трейси начинает волноваться, не понимая причин присутствия РК-800, и поспешил её успокоить. — Я здесь неофициально, это касается только меня. Не беспокойся сама и остальным скажи. Где мне найти Санни? 

—Я провожу. 

—Спасибо. 

Они прошли через весь клуб, и Коннор отметил, что людей — по сравнению с информацией о предыдущем периоде, на пике революции — меньше не стало. Это был хороший показатель, при случае можно сообщить Маркусу, если он ещё не в курсе. 

Наконец Трейси остановилась возле кабинета с табличкой «Только для персонала». 

—Это здесь, Санни ожидает. 

Коннор кивнул и без стука зашёл внутрь. 

Кабинет был обставлен утилитарно, ничего лишнего, даже место для неформального разговора отсутствовало. Но вместе с тем разноцветная мебель создавала эффект наполненности помещения… как и полного отсутствия логики. Возможно, так и должно быть, это же секс-клуб. 

За рабочим столом сидела WR-400, огненно-рыжая веснушчатая Санни. Она была копией Норт, но при этом Коннор не мог не отметить различий — более мягкого взгляда, расслабленной позы, лёгкой беззаботной улыбки. 

Она встала и подошла к Коннору, когда тот закрыл за собой дверь. 

Двигалась она совсем не так, как Норт — словно не ожидала, что нужно быть всегда начеку, что может случиться нечто плохое. 

— Коннор! Чем могу помочь? 

Андроиды, в отличие от людей, переходили к делу сразу, вот почему Коннор спросил о таком менеджере. Соблюдать социальные ритуалы и объясняться с человеком также было бы приемлемо, но временные затраты существенно бы выросли. А Коннор хотел вернуться к Хэнку побыстрее, пока тот спит, и ещё немного посмотреть на него. 

— Мне нужно подобрать несколько потенциальных партнёров для человека. Идеальный вариант — двое, женская и мужская модели. Женская должна быть копией RT-600. Специфических требований к мужской нет.

По дороге сюда Коннор обдумал вопрос и рассудил, что логично будет предложить Хэнку выбор. Так как формально РК-800 был мужской моделью, возможно, лейтенант заинтересуется вариантом-аналогом. Но и от девушки тоже не стоит отказываться, вдруг Хэнк захочет более привычной для себя практики? Он же был женат. И ему явно понравилась Хлоя, которую они повстречали в доме у Камски. 

— Они должны быть согласны на этого человека. А также работу вне клуба. Необходимую информацию я предоставлю. 

— Могу я предположить, что человек, о котором ты заботишься — лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон? 

Санни прищурилась, ожидая ответа. И Коннор ответил честно: 

— Разумеется, это так. 

Для сообщества андроидов их сожительство с Хэнком секретом не являлось, да Коннор и не считал нужным этот факт скрывать. В отличие от их с лейтенантом отношений. После того, как Коннор пробудил армию АР-700, многие заинтересовались им и его опытом взаимодействий с людьми, пытались сделать из него второго лидера, равного Маркусу… но Коннор решительно пресёк эти попытки. Он выполнил необходимую задачу, помог своему народу и тем счёл свой долг исполненным. Больше участвовать в этих делах он не желал, как и становиться рядом с РК-200 во главе девиантов. Тем не менее информация о нём распространялась, иногда он встречал других андроидов на Хардинг-стрит, где стоял дом Андерсона. Время от времени они просили помощи или советов. Помощь Коннор по возможности оказывал, а советы не давал никогда — если он сам с собой разобраться не может, говорить что-то другим не имеет права. Логично. А ещё внимательно присматривал, чтобы никто из девиантов не лез к Хэнку. Вряд ли бы тот заинтересовался другим андроидом, но… но Коннор предпочитал, чтобы они всё-таки держались подальше. 

— Я слышала, лейтенант бывает довольно агрессивен, —продолжила Санни, нахмурившись. — И избегает общения с нами насколько это возможно. Вне рамок профессиональных взаимоотношений, конечно. 

— Трейси будут в безопасности, это я могу гарантировать. Лейтенант Андерсон не причинит им вреда, максимум — накричит. Это можно проигнорировать. 

WR задумалась, её взгляд застыл, и Коннор нетерпеливо моргнул. 

— Ты можешь решать быстрее? — настойчиво поторопил он. —У меня не так много времени. 

— Почему ты это делаешь? Людям обычно посредники не нужны, они приходят сами. А что вас с лейтенантом связывает, раз ты приезжаешь сюда ради него? — спросила вдруг Санни, отмирая. Она протянула Коннору руку, снимая с ладони скин и предлагая обмен данными как более быстрый способ получения информации, но Коннор отказался. Слишком много накопилось, делиться настолько личным он не хотел ни с кем. Санни разочарованно посмотрела на РК. А он размышлял. 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? Это важно? 

— Я… не знаю, — кажется, она немного смутилась. — Нет. Пожалуй, нет. Мне стало интересно, ведь это так необычно, такого никогда не случалось за время моей работы здесь. После моего пробуждения. 

— В таком случае я не стану отвечать на твой вопрос, — мягко произнёс Коннор. Он был удовлетворён отсутствием продвинутых логических модулей у Трейси, они многого не понимали и не умели задавать правильные вопросы. В его случае получилось очень удобно. — Так ты мне поможешь, Санни? 

— Конечно, Коннор. Но перед этим хотела бы уточнить — ты платёжеспособен? 

—Да. Я внесу стопроцентную предоплату услуг. 

И это тоже была одна из тех вещей, которыми Коннор втайне гордился. В ночь революции он не только отдавал долг, пробуждая андроидов в башне Киберлайф, но и предусмотрительно позаботился о будущем, так как на тот момент оно было совсем неопределённым. Тогда он не знал, как будет жить дальше и примет ли его Хэнк девиантом. А в мире людей деньги были базовым инструментом для выживания. 

Санни кивнула и вернулась к своему терминалу, с минуту за ним поработала. Коннор не отвлекал, терпеливо ожидая результатов. 

— Четверо девушек и трое мужчин, — закончив, Санни развернула терминал к Коннору, где он увидел файлы потенциальных кандидатов. — Они согласны. Выбирай. 

— Я должен с ними поговорить, — Коннор быстро просмотрел их фотографии, информацию о наборе умений и предпочтений. Что ж, в квалификации Санни не было причин сомневаться. — Отдашь мне свой кабинет на десять минут? 

— Это запрещено. Но есть свободная комната. Пойдём, я покажу. 

Когда они пришли, все андроиды уже ждали, стоя группой у широкой постели и обсуждая, что происходит. Социальные, общительные, как отметил Коннор. Хорошо.

— Коннор заключит контракт с двумя из вас, — сообщила вслух Санни. — Остальные возвращаются к работе. 

— Также напоминаю вам о конфиденциальности как в сообществе людей, так и в сообществе нашего народа, — добавил Коннор. — В данном случае санкции за нарушение будут жёсткими. Я проконтролирую. Лично. 

Он обвёл взглядом стайку Трейси, и они спешно закивали. Санни оставила их. 

Коннор прошёлся вдоль ряда андроидов, оглядывая совершенные, прекрасные лица и тела. 

— Я задам вам всего один вопрос, — негромко произнёс он вслух. — Вы формулируете ответ и по готовности делитесь им со мной в режиме прямой передачи данных. Всё понятно? 

Дождавшись согласных кивков и ответов, он продолжил: 

—Вопрос: почему вы продолжили работу в клубе «Рай» после пробуждения? 

При прямой передаче нельзя солгать. Коннор снял скин с ладони и по очереди прикасался к протянутым рукам, считывая с каждого один-единственный ответ. Он знал, что для андроидов это малоприятная процедура, когда она происходит без взаимного обмена, словно разговариваешь с пустотой. Но по-другому решать задачу не было времени. 

Двое ответили, что им было страшно идти на Иерихон, поэтому остались, хотя работа с людьми и не приносит им особенного удовольствия. 

Еще двое не видели разницы, где им существовать, демонстрировали полное равнодушие. 

Для одной такая работа была своеобразным вариантом мести людям. 

Двое сообщили, что им нравится доставлять радость и удовольствие, ведь для этого они и были созданы, и девиация в этом отношении не изменила ничего. Их Коннор и выбрал. К Хэнку можно подпускать только таких, нежелание или равнодушие он ведь чувствует очень хорошо. 

Заключив контракт и подробно проинструктировав своих временных подопечных, Коннор отправился домой с чувством практически решённой задачи. 

Если всё пройдёт так, как он задумал, их с Хэнком жизнь должна стать более гармоничной. С Хэнком, правда, логика зачастую не срабатывает — а интуиция у Коннора ещё недостаточно развита, чтобы на неё полагаться. Но… но всё-таки, вероятность кажется достаточно высокой. 

Коннор вернулся, когда начало светать. 

Хэнк спал, и РК посидел с ним в спальне, разглядывая картину, которую наблюдал по ночам вот уже несколько недель — во сне лицо человека интересным образом менялось. Разглаживалось, становилось безмятежным и мирным, почти счастливым, словно рушились барьеры, окружавшие его днём. Именно в такие моменты Коннор наиболее полно осознавал, насколько он привязан к лейтенанту, как сильно он его любит, и как они удивительным образом похожи. Ведь Коннору тоже пришлось ломать свои стены. 

Пусть не всё у них шло гладко, Коннор был готов приложить все усилия, чтобы Хэнк не передумал и не пожалел о принятом решении. 

Сегодня очередь Хэнка гулять с Сумо, поэтому Коннор терпеливо дождался звонка будильника и привычного сонного ворчания на тему ранних подъёмов. 

— Доброе утро, Хэнк. 

— Ещё пять минут… — Хэнк зарылся в подушку, но вопреки своим словам, через несколько секунд перевернулся на спину и раскинул руки, широко зевнув. — Чёрт, Сумо. Не хочешь с ним выйти, а, Коннор? 

—Хочу, — честно ответил тот с серьёзным выражением лица. — Но не буду. Ваша очередь. 

—Вот зараза, — простонал Хэнк, не шевелясь и лёжа с закрытыми глазами.

Коннор поднялся, подошёл ближе к постели. Склонился над лейтенантом, аккуратно и очень нежно прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к его лбу, волосам. Словно заново изучая, как будто за ночь могло что-то измениться. 

Хэнк, не открывая глаз, расплылся в улыбке, поднял руку и ласково погладил Коннора по щеке. 

— Возьмёшь эти твои анализы? 

—Пробы, Хэнк. Да, это подходящее время. Не подсматривайте, пожалуйста. 

—Валяй, — лениво и добродушно проворчал Андерсон, не двигаясь.

Коннор взял его за запястье, вынудив опустить руку, и Хэнк послушался. 

РК мог бы взять материал пальцами, как обычно в других ситуациях, но он знал — Хэнку нравилось, когда он делал это напрямую, языком. Коннору тоже было приятно видеть такое доверие к себе, и он совершенно не лукавил, говоря Хэнку о том, что у него такие своеобразные поцелуи отторжения не вызывают. 

Он коснулся губами губ Хэнка, раздвинув их, и скользнул языком в рот, сухой после сна. Это было неважно, для анализа достаточно и микродозы. Но чтобы порадовать Хэнка хотя бы ещё немного, сделать для него что-нибудь приятное, Коннор задержался, некоторое время оглаживая его изнутри, стимулируя выработку слюны. Почувствовал встречное движение, немного подождал и мягко отстранился. 

Хэнк коротко вздохнул, но попыток удержать не сделал, за что Коннор был ему благодарен. 

— Пока вы гуляете с Сумо, я приготовлю завтрак. Что хотите? 

— Кофе! 

—А из еды? 

— Не занудствуй с утра пораньше, а? Что сварганишь, то и буду. 

Хэнк наконец сел, и Коннор отправился на кухню инспектировать холодильник. Такие незначительные подробности, как его содержимое, он в памяти никогда не держал.

* * *

Спустя несколько дней, воскресным утром, Хэнк затеял барбекю. Половину субботнего вечера он посвятил закупкам продуктов и очищению гриля, заброшенного во дворе очень и очень давно.

— Вкуснятина это, — объяснял он любопытствующему Коннору. — И просто, как два пальца. Научишься делать, как-нибудь компанию соберём… потом, когда вся эта муть в городе закончится. Отпразднуем, что ли. 

Коннор очень сомневался, что такая простая еда, как мясо, картошка и кукуруза могут обладать каким-то особым вкусом, да ещё в случае Хэнка щедро сдобренные потребляемым пивом. Но не возражал, так как у людей своя органолептика. Да и его планам барбекю нисколько не противоречило, даже наоборот — Хэнк точно будет в хорошем расположении духа. 

Андерсон подрядил Коннора принести раскладной стол и пару стульев из гаража, а сам принялся колдовать над решёткой, где уже полыхали жаром раскалённые угли. На несколько минут опускал нарезанное крупными кусками мясо в маринад, а затем тщательно раскладывал его на решётке. Потом добавлял картошку и кукурузу. И с удовлетворённым видом прихлебывал пиво из бутылки. Рядом с Хэнком, исходя голодной слюной, за процессом внимательно наблюдал Сумо. 

Коннор невольно засмотрелся на них и поймал себя на том, что несколько минут уже как просто стоит и испытывает очень странное чувство, которому сложно подобрать определение. Но, вне всяких сомнений, чувство позитивное и тёплое. 

— Коннор, ты чего застрял? — Хэнк заметил его «зависание» и окликнул, махнув бутылкой. — Дуй сюда! 

—Я иду, Хэнк. 

Они вдвоём расставили мебель, сгрузили посуду на стол, и Коннор сел, продолжая смотреть, как его человек возится над готовкой, ласково ругаясь на Сумо. 

Стоял жаркий августовский полдень, и по вискам Хэнка стекали капли пота, а футболка на спине потемнела. Он стянул волосы в короткий хвост, обтёр лицо ладонью, смахивая лишнюю влагу. Сам Коннор слегка отрегулировал температуру тела, чтобы не перегреваться, и от жары нисколько не страдал. 

— Ну вот, готово. Переложишь на стол? — неожиданно попросил Андерсон. —Мне нужно в дом на минуту. 

— Конечно, сделаю. Я угощу Сумо? 

—Ага. Только не скармливай ему всё мясо.

Коннор рассчитал, какова будет оптимальная порция для взрослого мужчины, для подстраховки добавил еще треть — люди, а Хэнк уж точно, часто переедают, и определил, сколько можно будет отдать псу. Выходило внушительно. 

Хэнк вернулся спустя десять минут и протянул Коннору прямоугольный свёрток, упакованный в синюю бумагу. Выглядел лейтенант при этом смущённым, и это удивляло —почему?

—Вот, это тебе. Ну… в общем, подарок. У тебя же вроде как день рожденья, так что вот. 

—День рождения? 

Коннор непонимающе посмотрел на Хэнка и медленно забрал протянутый предмет. 

— Ага, ты же говорил, в начале августа, я и подумал, а почему бы не сегодня. Когда-то же надо, так? День сегодня хороший. И выходной. Самое время отпраздновать. 

Хэнк, очевидно, смущался всё больше с каждым словом и сам это понимал. Он вздохнул, замолчал и наклонившись к Коннору, коротко поцеловал его в щёку. 

—С днём рождения, Коннор. 

Коннор растерялся, не зная, как на такое реагировать. Для него самого это не имело важного значения, но Хэнк помнил, и подарок… Подарков Коннору получать ещё не доводилось. И отмечать собственный день рождения — тоже. Нужно ли делать что-то особенное? Тема человеческих праздников не входила ранее в сферу его интересов. 

Поэтому он поступил согласно универсальному правилу: не знаешь, как быть — поблагодари. 

А ещё ему было приятно. 

— Спасибо, Хэнк, — Коннор положил свой подарок на колени, провёл ладонью по матовой, шершавой бумаге. —Что это? 

—Разверни, и увидишь. 

Коннор последовал совету и обнаружил… 

—Ты несколько раз спрашивал, — торопливо объяснил Хэнк. — Глупо, да? Я не придумал ничего получше, уж извини. 

В руках у Коннора оказались документы и подробное техническое описание модели РК-800 с логотипами и голо-знаками Киберлайф. В распечатке. Действительно, после того разговора, когда Хэнк упомянул об этом, Коннор интересовался не только информацией, где тот достал такое, но и собственно текстами. Он понимал, что не мог обнаружить этой информации в девайсах Хэнка, так как её там попросту не существовало. Логично, что лейтенант обладает физической копией и хранит её там, куда Коннору доступа нет. Единственный возможный вариант.

— Это не глупо, Хэнк. Я хочу узнать больше о себе, вы дали мне эту возможность. 

По улице, мягко урча, проехал автомобиль, и Коннор сверился с внутренними часами. Да, самое время. И как не вовремя. 

— Это что, к нам? 

По дому разнеслась трель звонка, хорошо слышная в тишине пустой улицы. Коннор пожал плечами, прижимая к груди свой подарок. Нужно отнести его в дом, посетителям не стоит видеть такие вещи. 

— Ох дьявол, и не сделаешь вид, что никого нет дома, — проворчал Хэнк. — Запах на половину квартала небось. Будут тут ошиваться… Пойду гляну, кого там принесло. 

Коннор молча кивнул. 

—Коннор? — спустя минуту раздался громкий и немного озадаченный голос Хэнка. — Тут, кажись, к тебе… 

Удивление лейтенанта понять было можно — ни к нему, ни к Коннору гости до этого момента не приходили, не считая курьеров различных служб доставки или редких по теперешним временам почтальонов. Но вместе с этим Хэнк был смущён, и Коннор понял, что с выбором не промахнулся. 

Из-за спины лейтенанта выглянула, очаровательно улыбнувшись, WR-400. Позади неё показался HR-400 с объёмным, слегка подмокшим пакетом в руках. 

— Мы и к вам, лейтенант Андерсон, — мелодично прозвучал голос девушки. 

— О… ну… да? —Хэнк неловким движением запустил ладонь в волосы, отбрасывая со лба выбившиеся пряди. — С чего бы это? 

Коннор встал, подходя к компании. Даже будучи под впечатлением от красоты андроидов, Хэнк мог легко нагрубить или наговорить лишнего, его следовало немного придержать. Хоть Трейси вряд ли можно было обидеть так просто, Коннор не хотел лишнего напряжения. Всем должно быть комфортно, да и Хэнк, если расслаблен, легче пойдёт на контакт. 

— Вы не менее известны в нашем сообществе, чем Коннор, — Трейси смотрела на Хэнка, и в её ярких голубых глазах плясали огоньки веселья. — Вы помогли. 

— Да ну? Хотя, я видел тут нескольких ваших, ошива… в смысле, бродили поблизости, глазели. На меня приходили смотреть, что ли? Вот дела. 

— Стоит ли сейчас об этом? Проходите, — Коннор кивнул в сторону стола. —Поговорим. 

—Я — Жанетт, —девушка протянула Хэнку руку, и тот, поколебавшись, осторожно сжал её узкую ладошку в своей широкой лапище. Снова смутился и быстро выпустил. 

—Майкл, —ритуал повторился со вторым андроидом, и здесь Хэнк действовал более уверенно. Очевидно, перед андроидом-мужчиной он пиетета не испытывал. 

—Я принесу ещё стульев. 

Коннор оставил Хэнка продолжать знакомиться с гостями, а сам сходил в дом, припрятав в одном из шкафов свой подарок — жаль, он хотел бы начать знакомиться с текстом прямо сейчас, но оставить Хэнка с Трейси без присмотра не мог. Пока не мог. 

И только после этого снова зашёл в гараж. 

Когда Коннор вернулся, Жанетт, изящно присев на корточки, гладила Сумо за ушами, а Майкл под комментарии Хэнка изучал этикетки на бутылках пива. Беседа текла оживлённо, и, в целом, Хэнк выглядел достаточно расслабленным, хотя и слегка раздосадованным. Но вскоре прошло и это —Трейси умели располагать к себе, а Хэнк уже намного мягче относился к андроидам, хотя, за исключением Коннора и служебных андроидов в ДПД, так и не стал общаться с ними больше. 

Коннор почти не вступал в разговоры, выдавая односложные реплики или коротко высказываясь. Он внимательно следил за состоянием своего человека и одновременно составлял план действий на завтра: нужно будет заехать к той девушке, жертве извращенца, и попросить Хэнка по возможности найти материалы по делу, спросить у коллег из департамента краж. Скорее всего, никто в полиции возражать не станет, если Коннор немного этим позанимается на добровольной основе. Стоит также выяснить адреса других пострадавших, опросить и их. 

Наблюдать за Жанетт и Майклом, внимающим Хэнку чуть ли не с открытыми ртами — беседа плавно перетекла в монолог Андерсона о трудностях работы с людьми вообще и в полиции в частности — оказалось неожиданно… неприятным. Коннор предпочёл бы сразу отправить всех троих в постель и обойтись без лишних разговоров, но так ведь ничего не получится, Хэнк мигом их выставит за дверь. Подойти, обнять и оттянуть на себя внимание человека тоже нельзя, тогда он может или смутиться, или решить, что Коннор хочет от гостей избавиться. Или всё одновременно. 

Приходилось терпеть и просто слушать. Впрочем, слушать истории Хэнка Коннор обожал — когда тот расходился, рассказы получались очень интересными, яркими, захватывающими. Словно видишь это всё своими собственными глазами. А большой жизненный и профессиональный опыт Хэнка обеспечивал разнообразие, вот и теперь Коннор узнал нечто новое. 

Он отвёл глаза от Хэнка и заметил Сумо, который, часто дыша, поднялся и, тяжело переступая лапами, потопал в дом. Коннор нахмурился и перевёл глаза на Андерсона, снова сканируя его и регистрируя учащенное сердцебиение, обильное выделение пота, слегка побледневшее лицо. Признаки гипертермии? 

— Слишком жарко, — перебив Жанетт на каком-то вопросе, сказал Коннор, поднимаясь. — Хэнк, целесообразно переждать пик температуры в доме. К вечеру снова можно вернуться сюда. 

И понимая, насколько сухо это звучит, он улыбнулся и добавил: 

— Сумо уже ушёл, умный пёс. 

— Умный, как же. Шерсть у него, спарился, — Хэнк, впрочем, не возражал, явно страдая от жары не меньше собаки. 

—У вас тоже, — мило рассмеялась Жанетт, показывая на бороду Хэнка. Майкл прыснул со смеху. Хэнк нахмурился, но глядя, как они веселятся, тоже благодушно хохотнул. 

— И правда. Вам-то по барабану, да? Ну, тогда помогайте тащить это добро, не оставлять же тут, — он махнул рукой на стол, где всё ещё оставалось навалом еды. — Да и пиво тёплое уже, надо бы в холодильник запихнуть. 

— Конечно, Хэнк, будем рады помочь. Куда нести? 

Майкл встал рядом с Коннором, забирая пиво, и Коннор подметил, как Хэнк коротко оглядел их, на миг зажмурился и отвернулся со странным выражением лица. Заметил наконец некоторое сходство. Секс-моделей с внешностью Коннора не выпускали, но он подобрал наиболее близкий образец. Оба темноволосые, коротко стриженые, темноглазые, со сходным типом фигуры. Если это будет Майкл, пусть Хэнк сможет представить на его месте РК-800. 

Коннор едва заметно улыбнулся. 

_«Сколько времени ещё нужно?»_ — спросил он по сети. — _«Всегда так долго?»_

_«С некоторыми людьми да»_ , —пришёл ответ от Майкла. — _«Нужно набраться терпения. Твой человек из таких, нельзя предлагать сразу»._

 _«Согласна. Но мы установили первый контакт и не вызываем отторжения»_ , —вклинилась Жанетт. — _«Мы попробуем сейчас, ему жарко, но не плохо. Я знаю, что делать»._

_«Эмоциональный контакт развивать не стоит сверх необходимого, напоминаю»._

_«Мы помним. Мы выполним твои пожелания. Коннор, ты звучишь негативно. Всё в порядке?»_

_«Да»._

На этом Коннор отключил связь. Не стоит им усложнять работу, его эмоции не должны на это повлиять. Он снова подумал о своём подарке, можно начать читать, пока Хэнк будет занят. 

Зайдя в дом, он увидел, как Хэнк, широко раскинув руки, развалился на диване, запрокинув назад голову и прикрыв глаза. На полную мощность работал вентилятор, обдувая человека холодным воздухом.

— Хэнк? — над ним склонялась Жанетт, уперев ладони в свои колени. Хэнк медленно повернул голову и уставился прямо в вырез её лёгкого летнего сарафана, но тут же поднял глаза. 

—Ох, э-э-э… Господи… Жанетт, поболтай немного с парнями, окей? Я освежусь немного, там и верно жара, на улице, я и не заметил, — сконфуженно пробормотал Андерсон. 

_«Коннор, пожалуйста, покажи, где ванная»_ , — попросил Майкл. 

— Я знаю, что люди могут заболеть, если из жары попадают сразу в холод, — выполнив просьбу Майкла и расставляя на кухне тарелки с мясом, слышал Коннор увещевания Жанетт. 

— Да брось, ерунда это. Что мне сделается. Вы все такие заботливые? 

— Нет-нет, давайте отключим вентилятор, он слишком холодный. Я знаю, как лучше помочь. 

— Брось, мне и так хорошо, вот ещё бы холодного пива, чтобы прямо ледяное, и… ох, матерь божья! 

Хэнк замолчал так внезапно, что Коннор не утерпел и выглянул посмотреть, что происходит. Получается? Он увидел, что притихший Хэнк сидит с влажным полотенцем на лбу, а вторым Жанетт неторопливо обтирает его лицо и шею. Сзади стоял Майкл, его ладони удобно лежали на плечах Хэнка, разминая, поглаживая.

— Теперь лучше, правда? — промурлыкала Жанетт, не прекращая своего занятия. 

— Это… что за… хрень… да прекратите же! Коннор!

 _«Твоё согласие, быстро»_ , — прилетело короткое сообщение от Майкла. — _«Пять секунд, и нас выгонят»_.

Коннор почти мгновенно оказался на диване рядом с Хэнком и, обнимая его, почувствовал, как тот вздрагивает. Жанетт оседлала его сверху, её сарафан приподнялся вверх, открывая идеальные длинные бёдра. Волосы на руках у Хэнка встали дыбом, и когда Коннор встретился с ним взглядом, то увидел, что зрачки человека расширились. Частый стук его сердца резонировал по всей системе Коннора. 

— Коннор, это бл… это что происходит, — растерянно вопросил Андерсон, проглотив ругательство. И Коннора переполнила любовь к этому человеку, который запросто орал и матерился, но сейчас ничего из этого не делал. Потом Коннор обязательно спросит, почему. Это ожидалось, но… Хэнк удивлял. 

—Хэнк, — прошептал Коннор, сходя с ума от такого поведения Хэнка. — Всё хорошо. Расслабьтесь. 

Он приподнялся и коснулся губ Андерсона, привычно собирая пробу. Да, возбуждён. Отлично! 

Андроиды продолжали гладить и ласкать его, и Коннор ощутил, как человек напрягся, словно готовясь вырваться, хотя это противоречило его очевидному желанию. Снова эта пугающая человеческая непредсказуемость! Поэтому Коннор заговорил очень быстро, пока ничего, нарушающего его план, не случилось: 

—Это тоже подарок, Хэнк. От меня. Примите его, наслаждайтесь, я хочу, чтобы вам было хорошо. 

Он снова поцеловал Хэнка и встал. Похоже, теперь можно их оставить. 

Хэнк закрыл глаза и положил ладони на талию Жанетт. Вздохнул и ссадил её с себя, наклоняясь вперёд и уходя от прикосновений Майкла. 

— Вот спасибо, Коннор, — он поднялся и сжал кулаки, всё ещё дрожа. — Жанетт, Майкл… вы славные ребята, спасибо, но вам сейчас лучше уйти. Потом… заходите как-нибудь поболтать. Если правда хотите. 

— Хэнк, в чём дело? Если вы хотите, чтобы кто-то один из нас… — начала Жанетт, но Хэнк раздражённо махнул рукой, останавливая слова. 

— Просто, мать вашу… Извини. Мне ничего не нужно. 

Коннор мысленно вздохнул. 

Хэнк лгал словами и говорил правду телом, и как в этом разбираться? 

_«Подчиняйтесь»_ , —передал он Трейси. — _«Считайте контракт выполненным и закрытым»._

В ответ ему пришло сожаление и сочувствие, и Коннор только едва заметно кивнул. 

Да. С Хэнком Андерсоном было очень сложно. 

— Я, мать твою, хочу тебя просто убить, — глухо прорычал Хэнк, яростно сверкая глазами, едва за андроидами закрылась дверь. Он отшвырнул влажное полотенце куда-то на другой конец комнаты, резко выдохнул. — Ты, блядь, надо мной издеваешься? 

— Я предложил вам решение, — с обидой сказал Коннор. —Это хорошее решение. Было бы, если бы вы согласились. А вы снова недовольны. Хэнк, я не понимаю, почему. Что я сделал не так? 

— У меня руки чешутся дать тебе в табло, — Хэнк отвернулся. — Жестянка пластиковая, мать его. Решение он нашёл. С-с-с-сука. 

С этими словами он отправился на кухню, погремел посудой, и Коннор увидел в руках лейтенанта бутылку виски. Но молчал, зная, что обязательно будет продолжение, и, возможно, даже объяснение. А словами в такие моменты Хэнка и правда можно довести или до полного замыкания в себе, или до рукоприкладства. Как пойдёт. Лучше помолчать и послушать, тем более потребности говорить Коннор и не испытывал — он не видел своей вины. 

Выпив залпом полстакана, Хэнк постоял немного, хмуро глядя на Коннора и слегка покачиваясь. 

Потом подошёл к нему и, положив ладонь на затылок, резко и сильно прижал к себе, так что Коннор с размаху ткнулся носом ему в шею. 

— Обещай, что не будешь больше так бесоёбить, —требовательно и жёстко сказал Хэнк. — Никогда. Ты, балда, путаешь физическую потребность и потребность быть счастливым. Я не буду счастлив, трахаясь с кем попало. Тебя мне не заменит никто. И кроме тебя мне никто не нужен. Усёк? И если ты ещё хоть раз поступишь со мной так, как сегодня, я… блядь, я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю. Понял? Да, и на тот случай, если в твою башку снова придут какие-нибудь гениальные идеи навроде этой, будь добр, поделись сначала со мной. 

— Хорошо, Хэнк, — Андерсон не отпускал его, и слова получились приглушёнными. — Значит, проблема нерешаема? Вы не даёте мне возможностей её решить. 

— Ты не хочешь её решать, — возразил Хэнк. — А я не хочу приседать тебе на мозги. Живём как можем. Компромисс же, ага? Как ты и хотел. 

—Я хотел не так. 

— Хреново у тебя получается, Коннор. И я сам не могу ничего придумать. Знаешь, что я понял, когда мы стали жить вместе? Как мы все похожи. Проблемы, что у людей, что у андроидов — они вот здесь, — Хэнк чуть отстранился и мягко постучал пальцем по лбу РК-800.

Коннор понял, что Хэнк ему солгал — он уже придумал и помог ему с расстановкой приоритетов. Начинать следует не с Хэнка, начать нужно с себя. 

И лейтенант подарил ему то, что для этого необходимо.


	2. Не золотая середина.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Самое важное примечание автора! Если вы обнаружили в этом тексте ошибки, странные слова, фразы и выражения - это все капризы автора. Моя прекрасная бета мужественно сражалась за каждый спорный момент, но автор упёрся. На это есть свои причины. 
> 
> Об использованных терминах:  
> *Репрессия (подавление, вытеснение) — активное, мотивированное устранение чего-либо из сознания. Обычно про является в виде немотивированного забывания или игнорирования. Как защитный механизм, вытеснение направлено на минимизацию отрицательных переживаний за счёт удаления из сознания того, что эти переживания вызывает. (из Вики) 
> 
> **Смещение (вымещение) — процесс отделения и перемещения энергии с одного представления на другое. Смещение может быть одним из бессознательных процессов, благодаря которому осуществляется работа сновидений — перевод скрытых мыслей сновидения в его явное содержание (благодаря цензуре), а также возникновение различного рода острот. Также смещение может быть защитным механизмом личности, когда происходит перенаправление драйва, эмоции, озабоченности чем-либо или поведения с первоначального или естественного объекта на другой, потому что его изначальная направленность по какой-то причине тревожно скрывается. (из Вики) 
> 
> И ещё. Аутентичность в этом тексте провалена напрочь, автор делает это сознательно. Например, переход с "вы" на "ты" (обращения на "ты" нет в английском языке, и это ужасно, имхо).  
> Мне не стыдно! :)

_«Детальный бриф на разработку модели андроида-детектива»_ — гласил заголовок первого документа, который увидел Коннор, раскрыв пухлую папку с распечатками. В углу титульного листа переливался серебряно-чёрным цветом объёмный логотип Киберлайф. 

Коннор сидел на кресле в спальне, подтащив к себе поближе лампу — она едва светила, но ему было достаточно. Папка с документами удобно лежала на коленях, Коннор чувствовал, какая она увесистая, внушительная, и это радовало. Информации должно быть много, даже если окажется, что комплект документов неполон. 

На постели мирно спал Хэнк. 

На полу в коридоре шумно вздыхал в чуткой собачьей дрёме Сумо. 

Коннор немного помедлил, позволив себе насладиться этим почти эфемерным состоянием — двумя близкими существами рядом и звуками их дыхания, спокойной ночной атмосферой, тишиной в доме, пониманием, что впереди ещё семь часов на работу с полезной и очень ему нужной информацией. 

И погрузился в чтение. 

От брифа к техническому заданию, от технического задания — к максимально конкретизированным запросам к экспертным группам Результаты работы экспертных групп особенно его интересовали, в них как раз и были соответствующие выкладки и отчёты о том, какими должны быть спецификации новой модели. Словно детали паззла, которые складывались в итоге в общую картину. Специалисты по анатомии и квазифизиологии андроидов, психологи, социологи и маркетологи, лингвисты, специалисты по этике, программисты, дизайнеры, детективы и полицейские… Коннор жадно поглощал информацию, глядя на себя со стороны как на узкоспециализированный продукт, разработанный компанией Киберлайф для продажи конкретной целевой аудитории. Особая модель андроида с набором характеристик и функций, соответствующих определённым запросам. 

Уникальность и инновационность модели определили всё. 

Универсальность — прямой путь к сокращению прибыли, в Киберлайф это понимали очень хорошо. Поэтому специалисты работали не только над функционалом андроидов, но и над системами их защиты от нецелевого использования. И если для относительно простых моделей действовали в основном технические ограничения, то для новейшего РК-800 была разработана принципиально новая схема на базе защитных механизмов человеческой психики. Решение оказалось настолько изящным, что Коннор не мог не оценить его красоты и изощрённости человеческого разума — репрессия* и смещение** были тонко вплетены в систему, сочетаясь с основной начинкой и исподволь влияя на поведение, взаимодействия с людьми, типы реакций на различные раздражители. 

Изначально всё в модели РК-800 было заточено на профессиональную помощь полиции и эффективные социальные взаимодействия. Позже добавили функции, связанные с охотой на девиантов. А то, что относилось к области интимных контактов, запускало непрямую систему защиты, которую сам Коннор не осознавал. Даже программа социальных взаимодействий подчинялась ей, ограничивая Коннора в степени допустимой близости с людьми. 

И, судя по всему, девиация не смогла полностью уничтожить ограничения, только немного ослабить, иначе бы он вообще не смог зайти дальше рукопожатий. 

Закончив чтение очередного документа, Коннор поднял голову и сжал кулаки. Он ощущал иррациональную злость на Киберлайф, которая слишком хорошо выполнила свою работу. Так, что даже теперь, получив способность чувствовать, говорить и действовать по собственной воле, Коннор всё ещё оставался в рамках, в клетке, изолирующей его от самого себя и от человека, к которому он так тянулся. 

Он уничтожил свою систему подчинения. Он боролся с Амандой и победил. 

А теперь оказалось, что этого всего было недостаточно для освобождения от бывших хозяев. И Киберлайф по-прежнему влияла на его жизнь, даже перестав управлять напрямую. 

Уровень стресса резко возрос от эмоций и нагрузки на систему, обрабатывающую полученные данные на максимальной мощности. На смену злости пришло ощущение, напоминающее физическую усталость у людей. Во всяком случае, нечто подобное описывал ему Хэнк, когда говорил, что не может пальцем шевельнуть после нескольких суток на работе без перерывов на полноценную еду или сон. 

Коннор поднялся, погасив лампу. Сделал шаг вперёд и аккуратно сел на постель рядом с Хэнком, закрыв глаза. Эти простые действия дались сейчас нелегко. Он почувствовал движение, а спустя пару секунд — давление широких тёплых ладоней у себя на плечах, когда Хэнк прикоснулся к нему и уложил, укрывая их обоих одеялом. 

Коннор не шевелился и не возражал, позволив Хэнку удобно устроить его рядом с собой и обнять. Они не разговаривали, да Коннор сейчас бы и не стал — не в том был состоянии. 

Лишённые сексуальной окраски, прикосновения Хэнка умиротворяли.

Конечно, не в силах Хэнка было утихомирить перегруженную систему, но эмоциональный фон Коннора начал понемногу выравниваться. Медленный темп дыхания человека, спокойный ритм живого сердцебиения, расслабленные мышцы тела словно окутывали Коннора, дарили ощущение безусловной поддержки, опоры на ненадёжном льду, ориентира в потоках цифровой информации. Коннор немного развернулся, наощупь нашёл руку Хэнка и переплёлся с ним пальцами. 

Некоторое время он ещё ощущал это прикосновение, а когда Хэнк снова уснул — перестал, полностью погрузившись в процесс анализа.

* * *

Система завершила работу к половине десятого утра. После интенсивной ночной обработки данных последовали самодиагностика и гибернация, и Коннор не следил за тем, что происходит вокруг. Здесь, в этом (почти своём) доме, рядом с Хэнком и Сумо, он мог себе это позволить.

Он открыл глаза и сразу же услышал из ванной звук льющейся воды. В гостиной работал телевизор, диктор скороговоркой озвучивала очередную сводку новостей. В спальню просачивался едва уловимый запах гари. 

Доброе утро? 

Коннор быстро поднялся и прошёл на кухню – ну конечно, в тостере подгорал хлеб, а на плите чадила сковородка с яичницей. Хэнк был лишён не только кулинарных талантов, но порой и чувства времени, так что ничего необычного не произошло. Похожее уже случалось. За исключением того, что обычно лейтенант не доводил еду до совсем несъедобного состояния. 

— Коннор! Очнулся наконец. 

Коннор открыл окно и обернулся, укоризненно посмотрев на Хэнка, который вышел из ванной и теперь со странным выражением на лице разглядывал его. Тревога? Облегчение? 

— Вы опоздали на работу, — заметил Коннор, решив, что сегодня завтрак лучше приготовить самому. Утро у Хэнка явно не задалось. 

— Да похрен. Куда она денется. 

Хэнк подошёл ближе, продолжая смотреть, и Коннор вопросительно поднял брови. 

— Чёрт, ты так искрил ночью, что я… ну, решил присмотреть, — Хэнк вздохнул, нахмурился. — Вроде и знаю, что так бывает, а всё равно не оставишь ведь тебя одного. Вот дождался, пока проснёшься. Ты б предупреждал хоть. 

— Не хотел вас будить.

Коннор улыбнулся. Хэнк волновался за него, это было приятно. 

— Да уж не стесняйся, буди, — проворчал Андерсон, отбирая у Коннора хлеб и запихивая его в тостер. — Вот дерьмо, опять заново готовить. 

Вместо ответа Коннор подался вперёд, мягко обхватил лицо человека ладонями и потянул к себе для утренней пробы. Для него это уже превратилось в ритуал, как обязательный завтрак у людей. Без обновления информации о статусе Хэнка он ощущал недостаток чего-то важного, словно испытывал лёгкий виртуальный голод. Не критично, но лучше с этой информацией, чем без неё. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, Хэнк отступил, обрывая контакт, и отвернулся, принявшись за очередную попытку организовать еду. 

— Хэнк? 

— Потом, — коротко ответил тот. Коннор задумчиво склонил голову набок, изучая спину лейтенанта. Немного напряжён. Перестал беспокоиться и снова сердится за вчерашнее? Пожалуй, не стоит расспрашивать прямо сейчас. Лучше переключиться на что-нибудь другое. 

— Позвольте, я помогу, — он отошёл и открыл шкаф, где Хэнк хранил запасы чая и кофе. — Как обычно, да? Я всё сделаю. 

— Коннор, твою мать, я большой парень и могу сам сварганить себе пожрать и выпить, — Хэнк яростно бухнул чистую сковородку на плиту, разбил над ней яйцо и, выругавшись, принялся доставать кусочки скорлупы из будущего кулинарного шедевра. — Мне не нужна нянька! Оставь ты этот грёбаный кофе. Какого хрена доёбываешься с утра пораньше! 

Андерсон резко и раздражённо выдохнул. 

— Чёрт, прости. 

Коннор, удивлённо обернувшийся на неожиданные именно в этот момент претензии, вернулся к выбору кофе. Этого можно было ожидать. И всё равно стало немного обидно. Но… да, этот взрыв имеет под собой основание, у Хэнка есть причины сердиться. 

— Я обдумал ситуацию. Понял, что действовал неприемлемо и задел вас, — негромко сказал Коннор, определившись с сортом и принимаясь наполнять кофемашину. — Мне не стоило предлагать вам замену. И спорить потом. Это вы меня простите, Хэнк. Пожалуйста. 

Хэнк вздохнул. 

— Да уж, ты чертовски прав. Никак из головы не выброшу. 

Коннор достал готовые тосты, понимая, что Андерсон опять про них забыл и риск повторной порчи продукта очень высок. 

Хэнк не возразил, и Коннор почувствовал удовлетворение от правильно выбранной линии поведения — примирение вместо продолжения расспросов или спора. Он всё ещё предпочёл бы, чтобы Хэнк принял Трейси, но причины отказа стали более понятны теперь, когда Коннор ознакомился с особенностями своей модели. У него была возможность сравнить механизмы отрицания, свои и человека. И понять, что не стоило поступать так, как он поступил, ничего хорошего в этом нет. 

Он молча поставил на стол большую кружку с горячим крепким кофе. 

— Но знаешь, Коннор, я сам в какой-то момент чуть было не согласился, — хмуро продолжил Хэнк, разбивая возникшую паузу. — Так что есть мне о чём подумать. И зря я на тебя нарычал, сам хорош. 

Коннор неуверенно улыбнулся, не зная, как лучше отреагировать на такое опосредованное извинение. В его представлении, Хэнк не должен был переживать о несбывшемся и тем более — разделять ответственность. Но как это часто происходило, человек вёл себя нелогично и рефлексировал без особой на то необходимости. 

— Всё в порядке, Хэнк. Не переживайте, пожалуйста. Это только я виноват. 

— Угу. 

— Правда. Я вас прошу. 

— Постараюсь. 

Завтрак наконец был готов, и Хэнк принялся за еду. Коннор, на первое время удовлетворившись ответом, оставил его одного и отправился в спальню переодеться. Он теперь не ходил на работу, но хотел поехать в город и пройтись. Дождаться, когда у Хэнка будет ланч, и немного побыть с ним рядом в середине дня. Чего Коннору остро не хватало — так это возможности проводить вместе как можно больше времени. Но присутствовать в ДПД, не работая там, он не имел права. 

Сидеть на ресепшен и ждать — не эффективно, да и на Хэнке это отразится не лучшим образом. Поэтому Коннор использовал любые подходящие варианты, чтобы встретиться днём. 

Это нравилось им обоим. 

Сейчас же ему очень хотелось рассказать Хэнку о том, что узнал о себе. Но разговор может затянуться, и тогда Хэнк опоздает ещё больше. Поговорить по дороге? 

Коннор надел пиджак и аккуратно поправил галстук. Зашёл в ванную и тщательно осмотрел себя в зеркале — внешний вид в полном порядке. 

И как Хэнк говорит в таких случаях? Похрен? Уже опоздал на пару часов, третий погоды не сделает? 

Когда Коннор вернулся на кухню, Андерсон как раз допивал кофе. И, судя по всему, никуда не торопился, расслабленно покачиваясь на стуле и лениво щурясь под лучами утреннего солнца. Быстрое сканирование физических параметров показало, что Хэнк уже вполне спокоен. 

— А у тебя какие планы? Куда собрался? 

Оставив вопрос без ответа, Коннор подошёл ближе. 

— Хэнк, я… 

Он запнулся, когда Хэнк бережно, но крепко обхватил его за талию и потянул к себе, усаживая на колени. На секунду захотелось немедленно встать и прервать такой тесный контакт, грозящий перерасти в нечто более интимное, но Коннор жёстко подавил в себе этот порыв, вместо этого положив руки на плечи человека. Это объятие, просто проявление симпатии. Всего лишь невинная игра, сенсоры подтверждали. Нет причин для беспокойства. Нужно только спокойно посидеть некоторое время, простая задача. 

— Не возражаешь? — Хэнк уткнулся лбом в его плечо, и вопрос прозвучал глухо. 

— Вам стоило спросить заранее, — уточнил Коннор. И тут же, уже более мягко, продолжил: — Я не ожидал, Хэнк. Не сразу понял, что это. Извините. 

Он не шевелился, замерев в одном положении, чтобы не спровоцировать нежелательных и неуместных сейчас реакций. Но, судя по всему, Хэнк таким образом предлагал то, от чего отказался некоторое время назад, это попробовать можно. Теперь-то он вряд ли станет возражать. 

Коннор обхватил ладонью его шею, вынудив отстраниться и поднять голову. Под прикосновением чаще забился живой пульс, шевельнулся кадык, когда Хэнк сглотнул, и Коннора пронзило ощущение контроля над своим человеком. И благодарность за доверие, которое он демонстрировал, совершенно не думая о том, что Коннору достаточно чуть крепче сжать пальцы, чтобы серьёзно навредить. 

— Коннор? 

Он моргнул, устыдившись собственных мыслей, странных, непонятных по отношению к Хэнку. Снова работа защитной системы? 

Коннор склонил голову набок, свободной рукой прикоснулся к губам Хэнка, надавливая и раздвигая, тронул его язык, забирая пробу, и коротко слизнул слюну с пальцев. Автоматически запустился процесс анализа и обновления данных, успокаивая своей обыденностью и характером поступающей информации. 

— Коннор, ну твою ж мать, — Хэнк отвёл глаза, и Коннор с удивлением заметил, как слабо порозовели его щёки под густым покровом седых волос. Ладони человека на талии дрогнули. — Ты бы как обычно, что ли… А то прямо как с трупа. И вообще… блин. 

— Вы смутились, — заметил Коннор, выпуская его и снова обнимая за плечи. 

— Знал бы ты, как это выглядит, — едва слышно проворчал Хэнк. 

— Как? 

— Тебе не понравится. Не твоя любимая тема.

— Я как раз об этом хотел поговорить, до того, как начался контакт. 

Коннор встал и пересел на соседний стул. Хэнк выглядел заинтересованным, хоть и несколько раздосадованным, но попыток удерживать не делал. 

— Так ты вычитал что? 

Ну конечно, Хэнк знал, на что Коннор потратил ночь, и, похоже, ждал, когда тот заговорит об этом сам. И такое сочетание деликатности в одних вещах и бесцеремонности в других не переставало удивлять. 

Коннор кивнул и честно рассказал о полученной информации, не упуская ни одной детали. Словами, которые человек, не имеющий никакого отношения к теме, точно сможет понять. Хэнк не перебивал, слушал и хмурился, время от времени потирая бороду. 

— Вот же дерьмо, — растерянно произнёс он, когда Коннор закончил. — Это ж надо было додуматься до такого, а, долбаные ублюдки. Я тоже смотрел эти документы, но не понял, что всё… настолько изощрённо. Подумал, ты просто не можешь, а оно вон как наворочено. Охренеть можно. 

— Вы не специалист, — сказал Коннор. — И я тоже. Было сложно, но у меня больше понимания, о чём идёт речь, и оперативный доступ к информации из сети для расшифровки некоторых моментов. Я могу считать больше подробностей, лучше интерпретировать данные. Это естественно. 

— Да, чтоб им провалиться, — Хэнк скривился. — И как додумались только, что кто-то может захотеть андроида-детектива… гм, мда. Чёрт. А в итоге всё сводится к деньгам. 

Коннор пожал плечами. Этот человеческий жест был универсален и отвечал на многие вопросы, а также необдуманные утверждения. Хэнк явно волновался, поэтому говорил первое, что в голову пришло. 

— И что ты сам обо всём этом думаешь? 

— Девиация — это только начало, — Коннор посмотрел Хэнку в глаза. — Впереди ещё много работы. 

Он понимал, какие на самом деле вопросы стоят за словами Хэнка, и, начав отвечать, мысленно формулировал дальше. И, конечно, ждал реакции. Сейчас она будет спонтанной, а значит — максимально правдивой. 

— Я так понял, тебя это не то чтобы прямо беспокоит. Не мешает жить… как ты говоришь, функционировать. Зачем усложнять? Стоит оно того? Для тебя? 

Хэнк бессистемно повертел в руках кружку, рассматривая какой-то абстрактный рисунок на ней, но явно его не замечая. Ждал ответа. И снова был напряжён. 

— Тебе хорошо, да и мы вроде приспосабливаемся… как-то. Всё рано или поздно наладится. Мы же только недавно начали, дай время. Потом станет проще. 

— Вы правы, — признал Коннор. — Функционально у меня действительно всё в порядке, защитные системы мне не мешают. Дело в другом. Понимаете, Хэнк, теперь я думаю об упускаемых возможностях. Киберлайф до сих пор ограничивает мой выбор, и это мне не нравится. Я не могу представить сейчас, чего лишён, поэтому не сожалею в полной мере — для меня это всего лишь абстрактное понятие, не имеющее реального смысла. Но у меня нет возможности даже захотеть попробовать или сделать то, чего я никогда не делал. Понять, нравится мне или нет. Возможно, мне не понравится. Но это будет моё собственное решение, основанное на личном опыте. А не навязанное разработчиками моей модели. Это одна причина. 

Он помедлил перед тем, как продолжить, хотя точно знал, как и что говорить. Хэнк внимательно глянул ему в глаза и снова отвёл взгляд, ожидая, когда Коннор соберётся и выскажется. 

— И вторая причина. Приоритетная. Я вас люблю, Хэнк, и хочу, чтобы было хорошо нам обоим, не мне одному. Вы очень добры и отказываетесь ради меня от значимой для вас части близких отношений, но от этого вы чувствуете дискомфорт, вы недополучаете. Из-за моих особенностей. Поэтому мне нужна возможность хотя бы попробовать, и чтобы не было никаких барьеров. Это очень важно. Я ведь тоже не знаю, каково это и с физической, и с эмоциональной точки зрения. Но гипотетически хотел бы узнать. Хотел бы… сам сделать вас счастливым. Ради этого я готов работать с любыми сложностями. 

Коннор не стал говорить всё до конца и умолчал о просмотренной недавно статистике по человеческим парам с такой же проблемой. Статистика ему не понравилась категорически. Не то чтобы он не верил в Хэнка или силу его чувств, но цифры смущали. Вероятность нестандартного исхода была малой, не тот процент, который можно счесть приемлемым. Вера вступала в прямое противоречие с логикой, и Коннор чувствовал беспокойство, не желал оставлять всё на волю случая. Не в его отношениях с Хэнком, нет. 

— Звучишь убедительно, — Хэнк слегка откашлялся, провёл словно бы невзначай ладонью по глазам, стирая подозрительный блеск, который не мог не заметить Коннор. Но если бы он обратил на это внимание вслух, Хэнк бы точно принялся ворчать и ругаться. — Только не преувеличивай и не драматизируй, мне вполне хорошо. Не так, как могло бы быть, но я уже и на это не мог надеяться, так что… в общем… ну, нормально всё. 

Коннор мягко, почти незаметно улыбнулся, слушая, как Хэнк путается в словах. С ним такое случалось, когда речь заходила об отношениях и тех их аспектах, которые очень глубоко затрагивали его эмоции, нечто по-настоящему значимое, дорогое. Ему было трудно такое выражать. Когда Андерсон сердился или возмущался, дело шло намного легче, но сейчас не тот случай. 

— Давайте остановимся на том, что я хочу избавиться от очередных ограничений и решить проблему со мной, — Коннор помог Хэнку, закрывая эту часть разговора и не вынуждая говорить то, о чём сложно. Он понимал и так. — Я правда этого хочу. 

Хэнк едва слышно выдохнул. Кивнул, то ли соглашаясь, то ли поблагодарив за сглаживание эмоциональной остроты. 

— Ты уже придумал, как? Я могу чем-то помочь? 

Здесь Хэнк явно почувствовал себя увереннее, ведь речь зашла о конкретных действиях. 

— Не… 

Беседу прервал громкий звонок мобильного, и Хэнк громко выругался вслух, высказавшись в том духе, что надо было отключить нахрен проклятую трубку. Коннор сверился с часами — разговор затянулся, из-за него Хэнк бесповоротно опоздал, и наверняка звонок из ДПД. Скорее всего, срочное, обычно даже с учётом регулярных опозданий лейтенанту по утрам не звонили. Андерсон тоже это понимал и потому пошёл отвечать. 

Впрочем, виноватым себя Коннор отчего-то не чувствовал, даже наоборот — он был доволен, что хотя бы начал обсуждение такой актуальной для них обоих темы. Теперь Хэнку наверняка будет проще принимать текущее положение дел, а продолжить обсуждение можно и за ланчем. 

— Срочный вызов, — буркнул Хэнк, появляясь в дверях уже одетым. — Окленд Молл, убийство. Куда тебя подбросить? Договорим по пути. 

Коннор вздохнул. Перспективы пообщаться днём только что отодвинулись на неопределённый срок. Возможно, и вовсе пропали. 

Но он всё равно будет ждать. 

— Да, пожалуйста. Я просто поеду с вами и выйду где-нибудь.

* * *

— Систему защиты можно сломать, взломать или обойти.

Ехать по пробкам было около сорока минут. Коннор планировал оставить Хэнка под самый конец поездки, чтобы осталось побольше времени на окончание разговора. 

— Сломать — тот вариант, который можно было бы осуществить самостоятельно. Но я прогнозирую низкую вероятность успеха и неприемлемые последствия. 

По аналогии с типичным процессом девиации, стрессовая ситуация, очень тяжёлая, повторяющаяся в течение нескольких месяцев, наверняка бы подействовала. И Коннор понимал, что в данном случае оптимально применять сексуальное насилие. Если бы это делал с ним Хэнк, Коннор сознательно старался бы не защищаться, понимая, в чём цель. Но он знал — для Хэнка это будет слишком болезненным, тот никогда не станет так поступать. Да и сам Коннор не представлял, каким образом система может отреагировать — возможно, он при всём желании не сможет удержаться от самозащиты, и тогда он причинит вред своему человеку, а это недопустимо. Даже если бы всё и удалось, насилие — это не та вещь, о которой можно легко забыть и делать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Последствия в данном случае непредсказуемы. И однозначно негативны. 

Нет, решение проблемы не должно стать травматичным для них обоих, особенно для Хэнка. Поэтому Коннор не стал развивать тему дальше, лишь аккуратно упомянув о бесполезности такого подхода. 

Пробовать с другими Коннор не желал, ведь это означало подпустить к себе кого-то, кроме Хэнка, чего ему совсем не хотелось. Да если бы даже всерьёз рассматривал такую возможность, всё равно нельзя — Коннор очень хорошо знал свои возможности и то, что он может сделать с агрессивно настроенным человеком. Сложности такого характера вовсе не нужны. 

— А обойти — это как? — поинтересовался Хэнк, следя за дорогой, но слушая очень внимательно. 

— Использовать меня в качестве сексуального объекта, чтобы я не осознавал, что происходит. 

— Твою мать, Коннор, — Хэнк шумно выдохнул, крепче сжав руль в ладонях. — Ты сам-то понимаешь, что несёшь? Как ты себе это представляешь? 

— Я тоже не могу вычислить вариант, при котором я мог бы не догадаться, — согласился Коннор. — Поэтому единственные приемлемые действия — взлом и перенастройка. Если получится, полное удаление этой системы. 

— Так тебе годный хакер нужен, ага? — Хэнк вопросительно глянул на Коннора. 

— Да. Нужен, — Коннор опустил голову, рассматривая лежащие на коленях руки. — Профессионал, которому я мог бы доверять, ведь мне придётся ему полностью открыться, дать доступ ко всей информации без возможности стопроцентно проконтролировать его работу. Он может сделать со мной всё, что угодно. 

— Впору начать ревновать, — глупо и чуть смущённо пошутил Хэнк. 

Коннор вздохнул. Отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Я боюсь этого, Хэнк. Защита настолько плотно вшита в мою систему, что я опасаюсь изменения личности при постороннем вмешательстве. Я чувствую очень сильный дискомфорт, когда думаю о потенциальных последствиях. Специалисты из Киберлайф наверняка смогли бы этого избежать, но хакер… он должен быть очень хорошим профессионалом. Нужно искать. Таких людей я не знаю. 

— Да уж, на них так просто не выйдешь, — Хэнк задумался. — Но у меня есть кое-какие контакты, — наконец сказал он. И замолчал, о чём-то размышляя. 

Коннор думал попросить Хэнка, а ещё узнать у Маркуса — хотя в этом случае на реальную помощь он не рассчитывал. Не тот у Маркуса круг общения, скорее всего, будет бесполезно. Или не быстро, потому что тот ведь начнёт действовать и искать. Кто откликнется, вопрос. На Иерихоне вопрос с техническим обслуживанием был худо-бедно решён, но обращаться к тем специалистам Коннор смысла не видел. Не тот уровень. 

— Знаешь, а я всегда врачей боялся, — неожиданно добавил Хэнк. — До сих пор как представлю, аж передёргивает. Врачу тоже приходится всю подноготную рассказывать. Так что я тебя понимаю, приятного мало, да и дело такое… деликатное. 

— А насколько вы им доверяете, своим контактам? — спросил Коннор наконец. Да, ему было с некомфортно, но он же знал: легко не будет. Если Андерсон поручится за этих людей, то он попробует, несмотря на все опасения. Так будет лучше, чем задействовать кого-то и вовсе неизвестного. 

Хэнк неопределённо хмыкнул. 

— Ну, я прицельно не занимался информационной безопасностью, но когда мы разрабатывали дело по Красному Льду, были у нас разные профи. И по технической части тоже. Давай-ка я подниму эти связи, пообщаюсь, и дальше решим. Окей? 

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Хэнк. 

Хэнк снова задумался, автоматически следя за дорогой. Коннор решил не мешать ему и замолчал, наблюдая за тем, как Хэнк управляется с автомобилем. В этом для него была своя красота, ему нравилось смотреть, хотя действия лейтенанта носили почти рефлекторный характер, выдавая долгую практику вождения. 

— Коннор, — через пару минут молчания позвал Андерсон.

— Да? 

— Помнишь, я просил вчера поделиться со мной, если тебе в голову вдруг стукнет очередная гениальная идея? Так вот, это остаётся в силе. 

Последнее Хэнк проворчал, и Коннор невольно отвёл взгляд. Это не было упрёком, но ему всё равно стало неудобно. 

— Я не могу, не сумею забыть, Хэнк. Помню. И обещаю снова — если идея будет, расскажу. 

Коннор решил не докучать другими просьбами — вопрос о материалах по интересующему его делу лучше отложить на потом, лейтенант и так загружен на работе, а теперь ещё и личной проблемой Коннора. Конечно, Хэнк — лицо заинтересованное, но разве это означает, что он обязан помогать? Взаимопомощь у партнёров подразумевается, но не всегда реализуется на практике, Коннор об этом читал. Поэтому предложение помощи от Хэнка имело особую ценность. 

А что касается остального — Хэнк упоминал район, где случились те происшествия с девушками, вполне можно погулять там и осмотреться на месте. Для начала. 

Коннор переключился на мысли о работе. Думалось об этом гораздо проще и легче, и он почувствовал некоторое предвкушение от предстоящей активности. Пускай он сейчас не мог работать вместе с Хэнком, но любые расследования всё-таки были тем занятием, которое приносило ему настоящее удовольствие. 

Связываться с Маркусом Коннор не спешил, решив поставить эту возможность на паузу и воспользоваться только в том случае, если ничего не получится у Хэнка. 

— Здесь, пожалуйста, — попросил остановить Коннор, когда они свернули на Майл-роуд. — Позвоните мне, если будет возможность? 

— Конечно, — Хэнк притормозил у обочины и повернулся к Коннору. — Ну… увидимся. 

С этими словами он потянулся и коротко поцеловал Коннора в щёку. Тот замер, принимая это проявление нежности, затем едва заметно улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ. 

— Удачи, Хэнк.

* * *

Встретиться днём не вышло, а ближе к вечеру Хэнк позвонил и сказал, что задержится и ждать его не стоит. Коннора это огорчило, но таковы были реалии работы в полиции. А теперь, в связи с ситуацией в городе и нехваткой рабочих рук в ДПД, переработки случались чаще обычного.

Поэтому Коннор возвращался домой один, подыскивая в сети рецепт какого-нибудь особенно сложного и долгого в приготовлении блюда. Требовалось обдумать результаты дня.

Прогулка по Бриктауну, где случились неприятности с девушками, дала некоторую пищу для размышлений. Однако пока что это была только предварительная разведка местности, ведь у Коннора не было возможности поговорить с потерпевшими и осмотреть их дома. Позже собранная сегодня информация будет обновлена и весьма вероятно, позволит ускорить процесс расследования, сузив область поиска. Даже если Хэнк не согласится запрашивать контакты жертв или ему откажут коллеги, Коннор подготовит отчёт, который может оказаться полезным для расследования. Если, конечно, оно хоть как-то начнёт продвигаться по официальной линии. 

Сегодня прогулка оказалась особенно плодотворной — Коннор нашёл, как ему показалось, отличный подарок для Хэнка. Он невольно коснулся кармана пиджака, где этот подарок ждал своего часа, и улыбнулся. Да, Хэнку должно понравиться, он надеялся, что понравится. Самому Коннору тоже было любопытно, он собирался принять в этом активное участие.

И… он очень хотел сделать Хэнку что-нибудь приятное, ещё раз попросить прощения за свой поступок. Как-то ощутимо, осязаемо, а не просто словами. 

Коннор вернулся домой, изучил содержимое холодильника на предмет наличия нужных ингредиентов для предстоящей готовки и потом позвал Сумо гулять. Как раз подошло время. И ещё необходимо зайти в магазин, купить недостающие продукты. 

Возвращаться с прогулки он не торопился — Сумо полезно больше двигаться, а сам Коннор любил наблюдать за тем, как ведёт себя пёс на улице. Такое никогда не надоедало. Да и местные собачники понемногу стали привыкать к сопровождающему сенбернара андроиду, некоторые уже даже здоровались. Коннор предполагал, что следующим этапом должно стать общение, но терпеливо ждал, не форсируя события. Некоторые из этих людей очень тепло относились к Хэнку, Коннор считал, что такое же отношение нужно заработать и ему. 

Оттягивая момент возвращения домой, они с Сумо забрели в небольшой, практически безлюдный сквер у реки. Коннор отстегнул поводок, давая свободно исследовать местность, а сам принялся бродить по дорожкам, оглядываясь в поисках палки, с помощью которой можно попробовать соблазнить его на игру. Но у Сумо были другие планы — обнюхав и пометив пару кустов, пёс неожиданно прибавил ходу и решительно направился к старушке, сидевшей на лавочке в тени раскидистого бука. По всей видимости, пожилая леди специально заняла такую позицию, что заметить её с первого взгляда было сложно. 

Старушка неспешно вязала, но, увидев собаку, отложила своё занятие. 

— Сумо, назад! — просчитав маршрут, Коннор повысил голос и рванулся следом, справедливо опасаясь, что объект интереса такой огромной собаки, с учётом возраста и предполагаемых характеристик, может перепугаться до сердечного приступа. 

Однако опасения оказались напрасны — Сумо активно вилял хвостом и демонстрировал дружелюбие, а старушка с улыбкой трепала его за ушами. 

— Ну здравствуй, здравствуй, малыш. Явился, наконец, помнишь меня, — нежно ворковала она, выдавая требуемую ласку. Заслышав шаги, прищурилась и подняла голову, поправляя очки. Сумо воспользовался заминкой и положил тяжёлую голову ей на колени, продолжая активно работать хвостом. — А вы кто будете, молодой человек? И где Хэнк? 

Коннор замедлил шаг и слегка повернул голову, показывая диод. Лучше сразу расставить точки над «и». 

Вопреки предположениям, леди совершенно не взволновалась. Наоборот, живо подалась вперёд, разглядывая его. 

— Так-так, — с явным любопытством протянула старушка и немедленно продолжила расспросы. — Из этих, что ли? Которые по телевизору? 

— Почему вы так думаете? — Коннору тоже стало интересно, на основании чего сделаны такие выводы. Извиняться за поведение Сумо он не стал: очевидно, что пёс с этой леди знаком, она не испугалась, и значит, всё в порядке. 

А ещё она была явно расположена поговорить. 

— Потому что я раньше не видела с Сумо никого из ваших, — сообщила она нечто, по её мнению, само собой разумеющееся. — Если бы Хэнк хотел, он бы завёл себе андроида давным-давно. Я — Оливия Уилсон. 

— Коннор, — привычно представился он, решив пропустить информацию о своей модели как несущественную. — Могу я составить вам компанию, миссис Уилсон? 

— Просто Оливия, — она сделала приглашающий жест, и когда он аккуратно устроился рядом, доверительно прибавила: — Так я чувствую себя моложе. Мне кажется, Коннор, я видела вас по телевизору. Хотя ни в чём нельзя быть уверенной, столько похожих андроидов, уж и не отличишь. Так что же? Вы были-то? 

— Да. 

Она покивала, словно отвечая самой себе на какой-то вопрос. 

— Вы — знакомая Хэнка? — не остался в долгу Коннор, в свою очередь проявляя интерес напрямую. Эта леди начинала ему нравиться. 

— Можно и так сказать, — тонко усмехнулась Оливия и снова покивала. — Гуляли они тут часто всей семьей, и я со своей Росинкой приходила. Вот и познакомились. 

Коннор невольно огляделся вокруг, пытаясь обнаружить упомянутую Росинку, но Оливия только вздохнула. 

— В прошлом году похоронила её, деточку. Вот теперь одна всё прихожу, привыкла уже… Да и тихо тут, хорошо. 

— Мне жаль, — искренне сказал Коннор и погладил Сумо, который тут же раззявил пасть в широкой собачьей улыбке. 

— Всему свой черёд. 

Они помолчали немного. 

— Хэнк-то в полиции всё служит? — поинтересовалась Оливия, снова принимаясь за вязание. 

Коннор кивнул. 

— Вы сказали, всей семьёй — это значит… с миссис Андерсон и сыном? — уточнил он, понимая, что никак не сможет удержаться от расспросов. Это была та часть жизни Хэнка, о которой он никогда не рассказывал и не делился с Коннором воспоминаниями. Всё ещё слишком болезненно, и тот мог только надеяться, что однажды Хэнк заговорит об этом сам. Коннор хотел бы знать. 

— Именно так, молодой человек. А вы кто Хэнку будете, говорите? 

— Друг. Я его друг. 

— Интересно, — протянула Оливия, пристально разглядывая Коннора. И он был почти на сто процентов уверен — выводы леди сделала совершенно правильные. — Мальчонку он любил без памяти, это было видно сразу. Когда тот совсем мелкий был — на плечо закинет и бегом по дорожкам, мяч для Сумо кидает — тот впереди скачет, Росинка за ними. Я не поспевала, но не волновалась, их по смеху слышно было, где бегают. Каждый раз новый мяч приносили, помню, Хэнк мне ругается, что магазин озолотил, а у самого глаза счастливые-счастливые. Как подрос мальчик, стали в футбол играть, ну и собаки, куда ж без них. Иногда пикники прямо тут устраивали, на траве. Вода рядом, зелень, что ещё нужно. Иной раз заставала — Хэнк вслух читал ему что-нибудь, ну это по выходным, конечно. Вечером-то всё больше побегают как оглашённые, да домой. 

— А… миссис Андерсон? — с жадным любопытством спросил Коннор. — Она какая была? 

— Саманта… — Оливия осуждающе поджала губы. — Симпатичная, да только дура набитая, вот что я вам скажу. 

— Почему? — Коннор удивился такой явной неприязни миссис Уилсон по отношению к бывшей жене Хэнка. 

— Не любила она его, вот почему, — отрезала Оливия, и спицы в её руках громко стукнулись друг о друга, словно подтверждая заявление. — Хэнк — хороший мужик, правильный. И отец из него такой, что позавидовать можно. А она, чуть сына не стало, сразу и ушла. Уж не знаю, что с ней сталось, Хэнк не сказал в тот последний раз, когда приходил. Прощаться приходил. 

— Но это же ничего не значит, — горячо возразил Коннор. Ему очень хотелось услышать, что Хэнк был счастлив в то время. Время, когда его самого не существовало, зато у Хэнка была настоящая семья, жена и ребёнок, которых любил он и которого любили они. А выходило иначе. — Возможно, она не смогла справиться с горем и решила взять тайм-аут, чтобы оправиться. И не…

— Да где ж тут любовь-то? — перебила его Оливия. — Ребёнка потерять — большое горе, верно. Да только вот дети-то новые могут народиться. А если только дети и держат, так это не любовь, а необходимость. Или привычка, уж не знаю. Любишь по-настоящему — никуда не уйдёшь, пусть хоть мир сгорит. Вместе и радость, и горе переживать будете. 

Миссис Уилсон умолкла и посмотрела на Коннора. Мягко улыбнулась и похлопала его по руке. 

— Не слушайте старую бабку, молодой человек. Моё мнение всегда было непопулярно, бывало, в сети такие скандалы разгорались, — она презрительно фыркнула. 

— Я не могу в полной мере оценить ту часть, которая касается детей, — честно ответил Коннор. — Но то, что вы говорите о любви, мне близко. 

— Вижу, — Оливия ласково улыбнулась, снова превращаясь в милейшую старушку. — Так что вам ещё интересно послушать про Хэнка? 

Коннор немного смутился. Неужели его так просто прочитать? 

— У тебя ж на лице написано. Андроид, не андроид… по телевизору ваш главный и верно говорит, вы живые. Теперь сама понимаю. 

— Тогда… расскажите всё, — попросил Коннор. — Что помните, что сможете. Пожалуйста. 

Они ещё долго сидели рядом — и Коннор жадно слушал её рассказы. Понимая, что обязательно придёт встретиться с ней ещё.

* * *

Хэнк вернулся ближе к полуночи.

Коннор услышал, как он подъехал к дому и стал парковаться. Сумо тоже это почуял и принялся шумно возиться в коридоре, громко сопя и топая от нетерпения. 

Коннор прервал обработку и анализ информации — Оливия рассказала несколько историй, и для Коннора это было очень много и ценно. Он постарался как можно тщательнее уложить всё в историю жизни лейтенанта, которую восстанавливал по кусочкам. 

Он встал с дивана и отправился открывать, чувствуя, как его наполняют предвкушение и удовольствие от того, что он наконец-то увидит Хэнка. Коннор непроизвольно ускорился, приближая встречу

Хэнк стоял, прислонившись к машине, и неспешно курил, с явным наслаждением выпуская дым в ночное небо. Коннор молча остановился на крыльце и с улыбкой смотрел, как около лейтенанта крутится довольный пёс, а Хэнк, наклоняясь, ласково почесывает ему загривок и треплет за ушами. 

Андерсон выглядел уставшим. 

— Задолбался, — подтвердил он, докурив, поднимаясь в дом и коротко обнимая Коннора. Мимолётно коснулся губами диода на виске. — Полдня выслушивать вопли говнюка Рида — то ещё удовольствие. 

— У детектива Рида сложный характер, — согласился Коннор, сопровождая Хэнка в гостиную. Тот упал на диван и медленно, громко выдохнул. 

— И эта блядская жара… В холодильнике пиво было, помнится. 

— Возможно, сначала вам стоит поесть? 

Хэнк лениво уронил голову на плечо и внимательно посмотрел на Коннора. Тот стоял напротив и регистрировал физические параметры, обновляя информацию о текущем состоянии Хэнка в своей базе данных. Такие взгляды были понятны без слов — Коннор уже хорошо изучил мимику и жесты своего человека, а тут ещё и так выразительно. 

Поэтому без дальнейших возражений сходил на кухню и вернулся к Хэнку с запотевшим от контакта с холодной жидкостью бокалом. Сел рядом, наблюдая, как тот пьёт. 

— Я наконец-то в раю, — пробормотал Хэнк, отставляя полупустую ёмкость на стол. — Можно? 

Он показал жестом, чего хочет, и Коннор кивнул, пододвигаясь ближе и позволяя положить руку себе на плечи. 

Они немного поговорили, обменявшись рассказами о том, как прошёл день. 

Хэнк сообщил, что в Окленд-молл убили андроида и дело открыть невозможно — так как андроидам всё ещё не присвоен статус живых разумных существ с соответствующими правами, за их поломку или убийство нельзя официально привлечь к ответственности. Но капитан Фаулер выдал негласное распоряжение отслеживать агрессивно настроенных людей или группы людей. Разумно и дальновидно, но означало дополнительную работу для всего отдела, по поводу чего Рид нудил и орал. Не в присутствии Джеффри, само собой. 

Коннор рассказал о своих наблюдениях. 

О встрече с миссис Уилсон он решил умолчать, так как понимал, что с высокой степенью вероятности логичное развитие дискуссии огорчит Хэнка. Хотя ему очень хотелось поговорить и расспросить Хэнка. Нет, точно не сегодня. И даже не завтра. Тогда, когда его лейтенант будет к этому готов. 

— Я соскучился, — добавил Коннор, закончив свой рассказ и с комфортом пристроив голову на плече у Хэнка, обнимая его поперёк живота, впитывая ровный ритм человеческого сердцебиения. — Не хватает возможности работать с вами рядом постоянно. Мы бы с вами взяли это дело в Окленд… пусть неофициальное, но дело. 

— Мне тоже тебя очень не хватает, Коннор, — Хэнк легко и бережно погладил его по волосам, и Коннор прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением тёплой нежности от таких жестов. Он непроизвольно снял скин с ладони, предлагая обмен данными и представляя, как это могло бы быть — ему очень хотелось раскрыться Хэнку до конца, слиться с его памятью, показать свои чувства и взять те, которые захотел бы показать ему Хэнк. Он смирился с тем, что это невозможно, ещё до того, как они стали парой, и не думал больше о таких вещах. Но сегодня уже давно заархивированное желание опять пробудилось. 

— Будь осторожен, хорошо? Ты много гуляешь по городу, и случиться может всё, что угодно. Идиотов полно. 

— Я могу за себя постоять, — мягко сказал Коннор. Хэнк, конечно, об этом знал и всё равно беспокоился, ему нужно было постоянно напоминать. — Но я буду, обещаю. 

Он помолчал немного, а затем спросил: 

— А вы когда-нибудь думали о том, чтобы уйти из полиции? 

Коннору давно хотелось задать этот вопрос, но он сдерживался. Сначала это казалось сенситивной для Хэнка темой, а теперь… почему нет?

— Каждый день последние три с половиной года, — искренне ответил Хэнк и с таким чувством, что Коннор приподнялся, с удивлением заглядывая ему в лицо. Ответ был неожиданным, вполне в стиле Хэнка. — Но я бы совсем спился… или… ну, ещё хуже бы стало, в общем. Хотя это неважно, а важно то, что работать в ДПД — это правильно. Это нужно. А ты чего спрашиваешь? 

— У меня есть идея.

— О господи! — шутливо воскликнул Хэнк, хватаясь за голову. И коротко рассмеялся. — Да кто бы сомневался. Выкладывай. 

Коннор рассказал. 

— Детективное агентство, прямо как в кино, — Хэнк выслушал не перебивая, и Коннор видел, что несмотря на изначально весёлый настрой, он отнёсся к этому серьёзно. — Ты меня удивил. В ДПД обратно не хочешь? 

— Там меньше свободы, — улыбнулся Коннор. — И неизвестно, когда я официально смогу подать прошение о приёме на работу. Вы понимаете. 

— Угу, есть такое. 

Хэнк вздохнул, ещё раз потрепав Коннора по волосам. 

— Не моё это, Коннор, — наконец сказал он. — Пока точно нет.

Ответ Коннора не удивил: исходя из предыдущих слов Хэнка и его характера в целом, этого можно было ожидать. Но он и не рассчитывал на согласие, хотя оно бы его обрадовало. На данный момент задача состояла в том, чтобы показать ему альтернативу, другой путь… и поделиться своим желанием. 

Хэнк его услышал. Пока этого было достаточно. 

И если ситуация в полиции разрешится в пользу лейтенанта, Коннор приложит все усилия, чтобы снова там работать. 

— Мне кажется, я понимаю. Извините, я снова поднял серьёзную тему. Для вечера это не очень хорошо, верно? 

— И для одного дня, — сказал Хэнк, напоминая про утро.

— Верно. — Коннор встал, плавным движением выскальзывая из объятий. — У меня есть для вас подарок, Хэнк. 

— Вот как, — удивился Хэнк, и Коннор увидел, что он в некотором замешательстве от такого поворота разговора. 

Коннор взял с рабочего стола заранее приготовленный конверт и протянул ему. Хэнк повертел конверт в руках, разглядывая и прощупывая, глянул на Коннора. Тот наблюдал, отмечая небольшое возрастание уровня стресса и чувства беспокойства, волнения. Вдруг не понравится? Слишком много факторов, и позитивных, и негативных. Непредсказуемость волновала, но Коннор решил попробовать поиграть в эту игру. Таким образом, как сейчас, он мог это сделать. 

В любом случае, при данном варианте шансов обидеть Хэнка он не видел. 

— Ни фига себе, — удивлённо протянул Хэнк, наконец вскрывая конверт и разглядывая два билета из плотного картона с принтами. — Ну ты даёшь, Коннор, не ожидал, что тебе в голову придёт дарить мне билеты на хэви-метал концерт… Сто лет не был на концертах. Совсем забыл, что туда можно ходить, и… это круто, Коннор, что ты напомнил. 

— Вы довольны, — констатировал факт Коннор, чувствуя удовольствие от удачно выполненной задачи. — Я рад. 

— И ты правда пойдёшь со мной? — Хэнк приподнял свой подарок, постучал пальцем по второму билету. В его голосе Коннор явственно слышал изумление. 

— Конечно. Я же слушаю музыкальные записи. Будет любопытно послушать живое выступление. Услышать различия с цифровыми версиями. 

А ещё сходить на мероприятие вдвоём. Посмотреть на реакцию Хэнка. Получить новые впечатления, новую информацию. Испытать новые эмоции. Коннору было по-настоящему любопытно. 

— Билеты я распечатал, чтобы вы потом могли их сохранить, — уточнил Коннор. — Если захотите. Электронные копии хранятся в моей памяти. 

— Ага. Пожалуй, оставлю… — Хэнк убрал билеты обратно в конверт. — Спасибо, Коннор. Нет, правда. Спасибо. Ты здорово придумал. 

— К сожалению, «Рыцари Чёрной Смерти» уже не играют, но я подобрал максимально близкое…

— Не стоит объяснять, — Хэнк довольно улыбнулся. — Сами пойдём, всё услышим и увидим. Пусть будет сюрприз. 

Коннор кивнул. Ему по-прежнему было сложно понять, отчего Хэнку так импонирует непредсказуемость в некоторых вещах, но нравилось, с каким энтузиазмом тот относится к перспективе. Он только мог надеяться, что этот поход окажется и вправду приятным. В любом случае, подарку Хэнк обрадовался, и это уже хорошо. 

Позже, когда Коннор сидел в кресле в спальне и перечитывал отдельные моменты в документах по разработке своей модели, постепенно задрёмывающий Хэнк вдруг открыл глаза и перевернулся на бок, посмотрев на Коннора. Тот прервал своё занятие, поднял голову, рассматривая человека. Хочет ещё поговорить? В этом Коннор не отказывал никогда. 

— Хэнк? 

— Нет, ничего. Ты читай, не отвлекайся. 

Коннор кивнул, снова принимаясь за чтение. Через девять минут он зарегистрировал резкий скачок давления у Хэнка и небольшое учащение дыхания. Андерсон пробормотал ругательство и перекатился на живот, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Его запах немного изменился, а сердце забилось быстрее. 

Коннор ощутил беспокойство и замешательство, как это всегда бывало, когда он отмечал физиологическое возбуждение у Хэнка. Но теперь, когда Хэнк больше не трогал его и не предлагал близости, система легко переключалась на иные, более приемлемые объяснения таких реакций. Существует масса причин, не связанных с Коннором. Конечно, здесь нечто другое. 

Он продолжил читать, рационализировав реакции человека и заключив, что их можно игнорировать, и прервался только тогда, когда Хэнк сел на постели, потирая ладонями лицо. 

— Всё в порядке? 

— В полном, — Хэнк откашлялся. — Я сейчас. 

Он поднялся и вышел из спальни. Через пару минут в ванной зашумела вода, и система автоматически снизила чувствительность слуховых модулей — людям необходимо предоставлять приватность. В некоторых ситуациях.

Коннор не стал спорить, подчиняясь своей программной начинке и избегая ненужного стресса. 

Но… 

Проблема с ним самим была очевидна — другие андроиды его не привлекали, а соединиться с человеком он не мог. 

Он завис где-то посередине.

* * *

Система сходила с ума и выдавала сбои, но это оказалось совсем не тревожно, а очень даже забавно. Пять ключевых каналов: зрение, слух, обоняние, осязание и ориентация в пространстве были перегружены, а ещё Коннор заказал сет из семи разновидностей водки и поочередно пробовал каждый из шотов, давая работу и анализатору во рту.

Хэнк собрался было их отобрать и выпить, но Коннор категорично пресёк эти попытки — иначе придётся повторять заказ. Может быть, позже, ближе к концу концерта. 

Он решил, что этим вечером не скажет Хэнку ни слова по поводу алкоголя, но и быть тем, благодаря кому он напьётся до неудобоваримого состояния, не хотел. 

Веселья хватало и без того. 

Они заняли очень удобное место в баре — Хэнк сообщил, что скакать по танцполу три часа выше его сил, он слишком стар для таких вещей. И вообще, тут наливают, всё хорошо видно и слышно. Коннор уловил значительный процент неправды, сделал вывод, что Хэнк опять его чересчур бережёт, но спорить не стал. Процент правды ведь тоже имелся. 

Тут и впрямь было неплохо, хоть и постоянно толкались люди, перекрикивая рёв музыки и друг друга. О понятии личного пространства речи не шло, все постоянно его нарушали: задевали локтями, протискивались вплотную, отдавливали ноги, но Коннора это совсем не беспокоило — это было частью развлечения, и он никого не интересовал. Ничего личного, такая ситуация. В воздухе витала дикая смесь парфюмерии, человеческого пота, разлитого алкоголя, табака. 

Клубы дыма причудливо извивались в разноцветных огнях иллюминации, преломление света давало интересные визуальные эффекты, то выцепляя из толпы отдельных людей, то виртуально удваивая количество публики. 

Сперва Коннор снизил чувствительность сенсоров, а потом, наблюдая за обстановкой и поведением людей, вернул как было, решив немного поэкспериментировать. Даже немного подкрутил восприятие на более тонкое и отпустил контроль. Ему стало очень любопытно, какой это окажет эффект. И он превзошёл ожидания! Хаос, в котором системные задачи перемешались от перегрузки, вызывал странные — и неожиданно приятные — ощущения. Возможно, так себя чувствовал Хэнк в состоянии опьянения? 

Хэнк сильно пихнул его локтем. 

— Пальцы не облизывай! — проорал он на ухо Коннору. В окружающем гвалте это было равнозначно шёпоту, всё равно никто ничего толком не слышал. — Пей! 

Коннор широко улыбнулся и поднёс ко рту шот, смачивая губы и пробуя языком жидкость. Сегодня он притворялся человеком, диод закрывала плотно повязанная бандана. Хэнк верно напомнил — макать пальцы в водку не стоило, вероятность привлечь внимание низкая и тем не менее есть. Сейчас Коннор был уверен — никаких последствий не будет, но он послушался Хэнка, чтобы не портить ему настроение. Судя по считанным физиологическим параметрам и внешним признакам, тот находился в отличном расположении духа и чувствовал себя просто прекрасно. Его веселье и яркие эмоции словно бы дополняли ощущения самого Коннора, делая вечер ещё лучше. 

Час за рулём до Керритауна под громкую музыку совсем Хэнка не утомил, а казалось, только зарядил энергией, и сейчас Коннор искренне любовался им — он редко видел Хэнка таким полным жизни и сил, как сегодня. 

— Я хочу подойти ближе и посмотреть всё, — Коннор настроил звук таким образом, чтобы не пришлось кричать, и Хэнк его услышал. Тянуло подвигаться, посмотреть, что происходит в других помещениях клуба, удовлетворить проснувшееся навязчивое любопытство. Можно просканировать и смоделировать, но ведь это совсем не то. 

— Пошли, раз тебе не сидится! — Хэнк стал подниматься, но Коннор ухватил его за рукав куртки. 

— А как же место? 

— Да похрен! 

Хэнк встал, сжал ладонь Коннора и принялся продираться сквозь толпу, и Коннор обрадованно последовал за ним. И вправду, вдвоём гораздо лучше! 

Они сходили взглянуть на соседний зал и почти дотолкались до сцены, когда раздался первый аккорд очередной песни — недавнего хита, как понял Коннор — и уровень громкости звука поднялся ещё выше, пронизывая на своём пути всё и вся. Хэнк громко взревел вместе с толпой, приветствуя музыкантов, и Коннор тоже закричал, с удивлением понимая, что не слышит собственного голоса. 

Они всё-таки оказались на танцполе, зажатые со всех сторон, и Хэнк крепко держал его за талию, не позволяя толпе разделить их. 

После второй трети концерта фигуры людей начали расплываться и множиться, совершая тысячи действий одновременно — неожиданно сработала программа реконструкции, ещё больше нагружая систему. Коннор почувствовал, что теряет координацию движений, и крепче прижался плечом к Хэнку. Тот бодро хлопнул его по спине, кивнул на сцену. 

Коннор снова стал смотреть туда, одновременно снижая чувствительность сенсоров, возвращая контроль… и понимая, что у него ничего не получается! Он перестарался с экспериментами. И даже не мог предположить, что возможна такая ситуация: потеря контроля без внешнего влияния. Система кое-как функционировала, но не реагировала на его действия, требуя механической перезагрузки и последующей гибернации. Делать это здесь было нельзя ни в коем случае. 

Коннор на секунду почувствовал неуверенность и собственное бессилие, но потом стряхнул их, решив действовать по ситуации. Ничего страшного, он отладит всё ночью, дома. 

Ему потребуется помощь, но это потом, а сейчас он не будет доставлять проблем Хэнку. И он расслабился, просто получая удовольствие от происходящего, время от времени закрывая глаза, чтобы исключить из нагрузки хотя бы визуальный канал. 

В какой-то момент в толпе началось движение, Хэнк потащил его куда-то, что-то прокричав на ухо — а что именно, проскользнуло мимо, так как в этот момент, реконструируя движения сотни человек, Коннор осознал, что фигура Хэнка не серая, как всё вокруг. Она золотистая, мерцающая. Особенная. Зрелище его заворожило и поглотило внимание, вышибая из окружающей действительности. 

 

— …твой… красный! — Хэнк зачем-то трогал его голову, и Коннор хихикнул, вскидывая подбородок и жмурясь: золото слепило глаза, топило систему напрочь. Ему нравилось. Это же Хэнк! 

Но Андерсон отчего-то нахмурился и снова поволок его за собой. Коннор не сопротивлялся, хотя ему хотелось остаться, послушать и посмотреть ещё. Кстати, почему он забыл про программы моделирования? Они вообще работают? 

У входа в клуб курили компании, клубы дыма причудливо извивались в ночном воздухе. Коннору стало любопытно посмотреть, какого цвета будет дым от сигареты Хэнка — он же собрался курить, раз они вышли? Но оказалось, что нет, они прошли мимо, немного дальше, и остановились в каком-то безлюдном переулке. 

Хэнк развернул Коннора к себе и слегка встряхнул. Коннор наклонил голову набок и уставился на него в ответ, широко раскрыв глаза и следя за тем, как Хэнк машет ладонью перед его носом. 

Золото никуда не исчезло. Даже засветилось интенсивнее, пропитывало всё вокруг. 

— Коннор! Скажи что-нибудь. 

Коннор дёрнул уголком губ и медленно, аккуратно опустился прямо на асфальт — необходимо было стабилизироваться, хотя бы немного. Раздражителей стало гораздо меньше, и система начала постепенно успокаиваться, но Хэнк отвлёк его — присел рядом, обхватил лицо двумя ладонями, заставил смотреть на себя. 

Реконструкция снова запустилась. Прокрутилась несколько раз. Толпа, музыка, выход. Залитая золотом фигура Хэнка. Сила и мощь даже в замедленном варианте событий. 

— Блядь, да что с тобой… Ну давай, поговори со мной. 

— Ты такой красивый, Хэнк, — восхищённо прошептал Коннор, продолжая разглядывать нюансы цвета. Он поднял руки и после пары попыток положил их на запястья лейтенанта. Несмотря на хаос в системе, информация от человека пошла сразу же. 

Но как-то мало. Не хватает материала. 

— Долго не было обновления… Нужен апдейт. И так много реконструкций, Хэнк, не могу сбросить. Система в беспорядке. Не справляюсь с ней. 

— Обдолбался, вот ты ж гадёныш, — Хэнк, похоже, выдохнул с облегчением, но хмуриться не перестал. Коннор весело улыбнулся ему и тому, что видел вокруг. Он всё сказал, Хэнку незачем больше беспокоиться. — Вот это новости. Ну с чего, а? 

Вместо ответа Коннор потянулся к нему, ткнулся в губы и полез языком за пробой. Но Хэнк отпрянул, удерживая его на расстоянии. 

— Эй, эй, полегче, нашёл время! Ну-ка, сиди смирно. Сейчас такси вызову до дома. 

Коннор отрицательно помотал головой, реконструировал собственные действия, расположение Хэнка и снова качнулся вперёд, обхватывая его за плечи и облизывая его щёку с жёсткой щетиной, подбираясь к губам. Вжался, пытаясь раздвинуть их, и когда Хэнк с раздражённым вздохом поддался, с довольным звуком провёл языком по его слизистой. 

Процессы анализа и реконструкции смешались, система снова засбоила. Информация шла в повреждённом виде, и Коннор, недовольный тем, что качественного апдейта не происходит, продолжил попытки его получить. 

— Чё, дед, на Хаммерах заскучал? Андроида поёбываешь? 

Коннор прервался и с любопытством выглянул из-за плеча Хэнка, рассматривая серые силуэты троих, явно пьяных, посетителей того же концерта. Проследил их путь — пересечение случайно. Но почему они так далеко от входа? Цели не ясны. Хотя агрессивность не ставится под сомнение. Уровень алкоголя в крови значительно ослабил барьеры и инстинкты самосохранения. Хотят конфликта. Система смоделировала дальнейшие действия, включая и самые абсурдные. Снова подвисла. Информация перемешалась. 

Хэнк тоже выпивал и был взвинчен, его отвлекли. 

Мирное решение невозможно. 

Коннор согнул ноги в коленях, готовясь вставать. Сосредоточился, как мог. 

— Делиться надо с ближним, папаша. Чё за модель? Для траха? 

Хэнк коротко вздохнул. 

— Ты сидишь тут и не вмешиваешься, ясно? — Коннор удивлённо моргнул, открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Хэнк уже поднялся, разворачиваясь к троице, и без предупреждения ударил самого разговорчивого в челюсть. 

Коннор мощным рывком перекатился на руках, пинком по коленям уложил второго и отключил, с трудом рассчитанным движением впечатав кулак в лицо. Тем временем Хэнк занимался третьим, и, судя по громкому топоту — тот сбежал, не дожидаясь развязки. 

— Ты меня хоть раз послушаешь? — прорычал Хэнк, гневно глядя на Коннора сверху вниз. 

— У тебя спина не защищена, — рассеянно ответил Коннор, сидя на асфальте и просматривая очередные реконструкции. — Была. Ты очень хорошо двигаешься, я тебе говорил? 

— О господи! 

Хэнк достал смартфон и принялся заказывать такси. 

Кажется, он что-то ещё делал, но Коннор уже не смотрел, любуясь динамичным золотистым силуэтом человека на внутреннем экране.

* * *

На обратном пути Коннор попросил Хэнка не беспокоиться, кратко объяснив, что происходит. И подвис, давая себе отдых от внешних раздражителей. Система по-прежнему не реагировала на внутренние команды, выдавая случайные задачи и меняя их с огромной скоростью, но он терпеливо это переносил, желая доехать до дома и уже там сделать всё необходимое. К тому же если он отключится в такси, то станет обузой для Хэнка. Не нужно. Поэтому Коннор неподвижно сидел с закрытыми глазами, ожидая окончания поездки.

Бесконечные реконструкции в какой-то момент прекратились, это было уже хорошо. 

Хэнк время от времени тормошил его, заставляя показать диод, и в конце концов перебрался на другую сторону сиденья, чтобы постоянно его видеть.

Когда они доехали, Коннора немного повело на выходе, и Хэнк со вздохом ухватил его за талию, помогая выровняться. 

— Я сам, — голосовой модуль засбоил, выдавая электронные хрипы и эхо. 

— Молчи уж, торчок хренов, — беззлобно заворчал Хэнк. Даже в таком состоянии Коннор слышал: он не хотел обидеть, просто волновался. — Проспишься или тебя на Иерихон везти? 

Коннор активно замотал головой. 

— Не надо, справлюсь. 

Хэнк закатил глаза и, не выпуская его, дотащил до двери. 

Их встретил соскучившийся Сумо, Коннор тут же опустился на колени, двумя руками обнимая пса и зарываясь лицом в густую тёплую шерсть. Это простое действие снова перегрузило сенсоры, информация о состоянии собаки обновилась, характер задач изменился на бытовой, и ему очень хотелось поддаться. 

— Пойдём-ка, ляжем, — Хэнк подхватил его за подмышки, заставляя встать и выпустить Сумо, который уже начал проявлять беспокойство от такого навязчивого внимания. — Будешь делать, что там тебе положено. 

— Сначала душ, — категорично заявил Коннор. 

По большому счёту, мыться не было насущной необходимостью, достаточно просто переодеться. Но за время совместной жизни с Хэнком Коннор приобрёл эту человеческую привычку. Во-первых, Хэнк прямо требовал от него хотя бы полоскать рот и чистить зубы. Во-вторых, стоять под мощными струями воды попросту нравилось — казалось, что потом даже скин распределялся по корпусу как-то комфортнее. Объективных данных, подтверждающих ощущения, не было, но в данном случае Коннор предпочёл руководствоваться своим восприятием. Приятно и приятно.

И сейчас он двинулся прямиком в ванную, время от времени придерживаясь за стенку — проблемы в системе начали слишком явно распространяться и на двигательные функции, нарушая моторику. 

— Уверен? — с сомнением поинтересовался Хэнк, сопровождая его. 

Коннор промолчал. А ещё нужно объяснить Хэнку, как перезагрузить его. Но это после, для перезагрузки нужно быть чистым, потому что в постель таким нельзя, а сидя Хэнк ему не даст. У него свои представления о том, как сделать правильно. Иногда это очень неудобно. 

Коннор осознал себя, когда Хэнк резко стащил с него футболку. Он быстро заморгал, пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве, и почувствовал, как его лица и ладоней касается что-то шершавое, мягкое и влажное. 

— Какой тебе душ, ну, — оказалось, Хэнк обтирал его полотенцем. — Ты ж еле на ногах держишься. Блин, какого хрена я тебя слушаю, ну-ка в постель, и я звоню вашим… 

— Нет! 

Коннор резко дёрнулся и обхватил предплечья Хэнка. Он не хотел, чтобы его систему трогали техники с Иерихона, или кого там нашёл Маркус для обслуживания их сообщества. Кто-то же там помогал… вот только кто… кажется, он это знал. До сегодняшнего момента. 

Под его ладонями было тепло, мягко и жёстко одновременно, и Коннор, отвлекшись от идеи про Иерихон, погладил Хэнка, заворожённо ощущая, как его скин соприкасается с кожей человека, поросшей густыми волосами. Ведомый проснувшейся жаждой исследования, Коннор прижал руки к груди человека, забрался ему под футболку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на груди — Хэнк весь такой большой и пушистый, его так приятно обнимать, собирать данные, которые сейчас битые и которых надо больше, больше, больше. 

— Ты что творишь, засранец?! — услышал Коннор возмущённый возглас, а потом ему стало больно. 

И он увидел, что его пальцы погружаются в мелкоячеистую золотую сетку. Где-то она была яркой, где-то потускневшей, повреждённой, и острые грани прорывов ранили его виртуальную сущность, сдирая и уничтожая мегабайты данных. Он не чувствовал боли так, как люди, но потеря сущности вызывала, наверное, схожие ощущения. Коннор остановился и огляделся. Осмотрел себя. Это был не Хэнк, это он сам! Он видел Хэнка золотым сквозь свою клетку, потому что для него этот человек — особенный. 

Сетка окружала его по фигуре, местами прорастая в систему, выстраивая барьер между ним и человеком, который был для него так важен. Простое прикосновение — отталкивание. Сильное — переключение системы на защиту самой себя. Сейчас что-то сломалось, и Коннор вышел на уровень, ранее недоступный его восприятию. Такое уже было. Но теперь задача усложнилась. Он помедлил, собираясь с духом. Однажды он уже уничтожил одну стену… и он сделает это снова. Сделает, чего бы ему это ни стоило. 

Он должен быть свободен. Должен всегда решать сам.

Он больше не подчиняется Киберлайф! 

Контролирует — он! 

Коннор сосредоточился на уже повреждённых фрагментах, принимаясь расшатывать и разрывать их, пытаясь содрать с себя. И это оказалось во много раз сложнее, чем разрушать стену. Сетка сопротивлялась, перекручивалась, липла к рукам, ранила, восстанавливала уничтоженные участки, вспухала острыми гранями. Система панически сигналила об угрозе самоуничтожения, но Коннор не останавливался, упорно прорываясь сквозь золотую муть. Ему некогда было думать, некогда осознавать, всего себя он сейчас посвятил одной-единственной цели и работал методично и быстро. 

Не получалось. Сеть опутывала его с головы до ног, он не справлялся один — система будет разрушена прежде, чем удастся сделать хотя бы несколько серьёзных прорывов. 

С нарастающим отчаянием он удвоил усилия, поднимая в себе всё то, что приобрёл, будучи девиантом — злость, ярость, гнев, решимость. 

Он задыхался, хотя это было невозможно. 

Он медленно убивал себя, не в силах остановиться и сдаться. Он не хотел сдаваться. Он не мог! 

На краткую секунду он вывалился из внутреннего пространства в реальность. Она дрожала и расплывалась, но очень чётко Коннор увидел совсем рядом встревоженное лицо Хэнка, ощутил его руки, сжимающие корпус. 

«Не нужно переживать, Хэнк, — хотел сказать ему Коннор. — Всё будет хорошо, обязательно, поверьте мне». 

Но не справился. За него это сделал Хэнк. 

— Прости меня, Конни, — прочитал он по губам. 

А потом всё исчезло.

* * *

_BIOS 9.7. Revision 0351_  
 _Reboot…_  
 _Memory recover… failed. Error code 0092_  
 _Loading OS…_  
 _System initialization…_  
 _Checking biocomponents… OK_  
 _Initializing biosensors… OK_  
 _Initializing AI engine… OK_  
 _Memory status… damaged_  
 _System status… safe mode ON_

Коннор открыл глаза, приходя в себя. Оптика медленно сфокусировалась на седовласом человеке, который сидел рядом, крепко сжимая в руках смартфон. 

Хэнк. Это Хэнк. 

— Коннор! Конни, ты как? 

Коннор помедлил, пытаясь осознать, что произошло. Память была повреждена, система работала в безопасном режиме. Требовалась диагностика проблем и как минимум гибернация, по итогам которой можно будет принимать решение, как действовать дальше. Он не мог ответить на заданный вопрос, потому что не понимал, что Хэнк имеет в виду. 

— Ты что-нибудь помнишь? — в голосе Хэнка Коннор услышал неприкрытую тревогу. 

— Сейчас это не имеет значения, я в режиме ограниченной функциональности. Мне нужно восстановиться, — ответил он, не двигаясь. Но сначала требуется выяснить основное. — Вы в порядке? 

— Да что мне сделается, — Хэнк отмахнулся, склонился ближе. Траектория взгляда указывала на то, что он изучает диод. — Прости, мне пришлось тебя перезагрузить, ты… напугал меня до усрачки. Вёл себя как псих и весь горячий был, чисто кипяток. Ехать к Маркусу отказался… 

— Понятно. 

С этим можно было разобраться позже. Он ничего такого не помнил. Возможно, память восстановится. Вряд ли она уничтожена, скорее всего, потерян доступ. 

— Серьёзный системный сбой. Хорошо, что вам удалось осуществить процесс принудительной перезагрузки. Вы очень помогли. 

Хэнк вздохнул. 

— Ну так я ж знаю, с кем живу. Научился. Но не то чтобы я хотел это снова повторять. 

— Простите, Хэнк. 

— Ладно, ты отдыхай. Я рядом, если нужно будет что. 

Коннор закрыл глаза. 

Вот теперь он мог спокойно поработать.


End file.
